The Legacy of the Rose
by Ammendiana
Summary: Mariemaia Khushrenada goes to the Preventer Academy. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

Chapter One

Mariemaia brushed a strand of thick crimson hair away from her finely featured face. The wind combed through her long blue skirt and the remainder of her mane of sunset waves, which, although she had bound it to the best of her ability, could not seem to resist the temptations of gravity.

She studied the grounds of the old mansion that had once belonged to her unknown father, Treize Khushrenada. Now, it was home to herself and Lady Une, her beloved adopted mother.

_ Is there nothing else to do in this place but look at it?_ The though sailed through her brain quickly, as it was a thought that she had had many times in the past few months, and it no longer needed any examination. But still she found the rebellious thought odd, as she had never known herself to be flighty, and she loved her father's estate dearly. But the feeling persisted.

_Maybe I just need something useful to do. Music and martial arts lessons are all well and good, I suppose, but I think that maybe these feelings I'm having are just repressed boredom._

She sauntered away off her bedroom balcony and through the French doors into her bedroom, which was coated in rosy pink, maroon, red, and gold. It always reminded her of kaleidoscope roses in full bloom. Like her father before her, Mariemaia loved roses with an unhealthy passion. She grew all kinds, even tried to grow black roses, which, to her, were the most mysterious and beautiful.

Mariemaia looked around as she strode down the corridor that led to her mother's office. Khushrenada family portraits coated the walls, but she only recognized the portrait of herself and her mother, who was an honorary family member. Her father's portrait hung in her mother's office, above the mantle piece. Mariemaia had spent many long hours studying it from the lap of her mother during the infrequent times during her childhood when her mother had had time to spend with her and only her.

She remembered the spot so well she didn't even notice when she entered her mother's office.

Lady Une sat at her desk placidly, examining document after document from the Preventer's home office in the once-upon-a-time Sanc kingdom. Her once honey brown hair had started to become laced with gray, and her beautiful face was becoming furrowed with lines around her brown eyes. But she radiated such a strong, peaceful aura that the sight of her had always mesmerized Mariemaia. She used to sit in this room for hours with her mother just soaking up that loving energy and watching her work.

Lady Une looked at her daughter and smiled tiredly. She was not as young as she used to be, and the pain of losing her love, Treize, still reflected in her eyes. She saw her daughter as no other saw her...she saw her as a beautiful young woman who would do great things, while most other people thought of her as...well, most people didn't know her at all. Mariemaia had some great qualities, and most of them would probably end up taking them away from her loving mother. Une had accepted that long ago, that losing a child was the penalty for raising and loving one.

"Mother, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, dear?" Lady Une asked as she set her work aside so she could pay attention to her daughter. That was one thing Mariemaia loved about her mother; she would always give you her full attention, no matter how much work needed to be done.

"I've, um, been thinking that maybe I should go out and do something. I mean, I'm an adult now, and I should do something with my life instead of sitting around all the time playing the piano. I don't know what's wrong with me...I love it here, I really do, it's just that I have this feeling of restlessness I need to purge."

Lady Une smiled understandingly, but a little inflection of sadness was in her rich voice, "I was sitting here wondering when this would happen. It happened to your father too, in his youth." Her smile broadened, "He went and joined the army."

"But I can't join the army! There isn't one!" Mariemaia exclaimed.

"That's what the Preventer academy is for. You can learn how to prevent war, instead of learning how to wage it. Your father would have wanted it this way. Besides, you need to socialize with people your own age, instead of spending all your time with your old mother."

Mariemaia gave an indignant yell, "I love being around you, mom!"

"I know, sweetheart. It's called a joke. It's when people say things that are funny and people laugh. You know!"

Mariemaia grumbled, "That wasn't funny."

"Yes, you have your grandfather's sense of humor. Now, come and give me a hug and go on and pack. You will leave tomorrow."

"Yes, commander!" Mariemaia stuck her tongue out at her mother and left the room, just barely catching her mother saying, "Indignant wretch!"

"Am not!" She called back, laughing.

Mariemaia stood hovering above a suitcase, looking at what she had packed. Her mother had sent a list of what she would need down to her, and she had everything checked off. Except for personal items. And formal dress. What would she need one of those for? She didn't even think she owned a dress. Or, at least, a formal one.

Mariemaia left the suitcase open on the bed and knelt down next to an heirloom trunk that she kept on the end. She opened the trunk with a grunt, still surprised, after so many years, that the lid was so heavy.

Many things lay inside the trunk. Old dolls that seemed weighted with happy memories of childhood joy. School papers with good marks, music books, favorite sketches, and pictures that were kept in an old keepsake box that smelled of rose oil.

Mariemaia reached in and pulled the box from the trunk, feeling a reminiscent mood overtake her as she slipped the lid off easily. Inside were pictures of friends, family, one with her, her mother, and Relena Dorlian, the vice foreign minister. Mariemaia touched her fingertips to her cheek in remembrance of where Relena had slapped her. Tears started to run, unbidden, down her pale cheeks, and she was unable to stop herself from thinking about the pain she had caused in her childhood. Her psychiatrist had told her, '"It was not you, it was your grandfather. You were only the figurehead."'

_But without the head, the figure is not complete._

She dropped the picture in the box again and picked up another. Again the tears flowed as she looked at the only picture of her and her mother, together that had ever been taken. Its edges had been worn, and there was a fold down the center, but there faces were still clear. So happy, so carefree. She had been so young she couldn't even remember.

_Why did it have to end?_ _Did it ever begin at all?_

She put that picture aside to take, and then, fishing in the box one more time, she pulled out a picture of herself and her mother, Lady Une, together in the Sanc kingdom, standing next to the beautiful blue ocean, smiling and eating ice cream. Mariemaia smiled at the memory. That was the last time that they had gone to the ocean. She had fallen into the water and was dripping wet in the old picture.

_Ah, mother, when does childhood end and life begin, in reality?_

That was the last picture she took from the box.

The plane ride was fairly uneventful, and Mariemaia slept through most of it. The pilots didn't talk to her that much, and none of the other passengers did either.

They landed in the former Sanc kingdom around noon on Tuesday. Mariemaia felt surprisingly happy and anxious as she walked into the lobby of the airport and looked around. A man in a black dress suit held up a sign that said "Marie K. Une " on it. She smiled and walked toward the man after she rescued her luggage.

"Hello. I'm Marie Une," she held her hand out to the man while giving her most winning smile, and the man shook it while giving a smile of his own.

"My name is Otto, and I'll be driving you to the Dorlian-Yuy residence."

Mariemaia was confused. "Why am I going there?"

He looked puzzled, then shrugged as he grabbed her luggage.

"The Vice Foreign Minister wishes to see you, I suppose."

Mariemaia's anxiety became threefold as they drove through the gate of the Dorlian-Yuy residence. The house itself was a beautiful building of marble, and looked as if it was largely modeled after the White House in America. It's columns were blanketed with rose vines, and the air smelled of them mingled with jasmine. The grounds were well kept and the whole bearing of the place was welcoming. Mariemaia felt herself begin to relax.

The limousine pulled around the circular driveway and stopped. She felt the gravel under the tires shifting and the heat of the sun being lost as the building's shadow engulfed the car.

Mariemaia waited as Otto opened the door. Then she collected her breath and steeled her backbone.

She emerged from the car.

Relena Dorlian-Yuy stood at the top of the stairs with her husband, Heero, and their daughter, the aptly named Peace. Mariemaia found herself curiously less intimidated by Relena and Heero when their daughter stood with them. She was a beautiful little girl, with her mother's golden hair and her father's intense, Prussian blue eyes. She stood tall and proud next to her parents, and her parents stood as they always did, Heero with his arm around Relena's waist, and Relena clutching his free hand.

Mariemaia dropped in a swanlike curtsy, "Ms. Relena, Ms. Peace, Mr. Heero."

Relena smiled at Mariemaia, Peace giggled at being called 'Ms.', but Heero did nothing but nod.

"Won't you come in, Mariemaia?" Relena welcomed in her rich, orator's voice.

Maremaia smiled gratefully and mounted the stairs. Then, with a deep, reaffirming breath, she swept into the Yuy home.

_She has changed so much since we last saw her. _Relena thought as she looked at Mariemaia from across the dinner table. _I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful woman. Except for maybe my Peace. _She smiled to herself at her motherly bias. _She will make a good Preventer. She has that spirit._

Dinner was finished in relative silence.

Mariemaia stood in the center of Relena's study, fidgeting nervously. She wondered why she had been called here.

Relena entered the study from a side door, holding a load of papers.

"Let me help you with that!" Mariemaia exclaimed as she rushed to Relena's side to grab the papers. Relena smiled gratefully as she shook out her stiffened shoulders. Mariemaia set the pile down on a clear spot of the desk.

"Thank you so much, Mariemaia. There is so much paperwork involved in politics, I don't know why I haven't developed carpal-tunnel syndrome," she rubbed her wrist with a rueful smile.

Mariemaia smiled and inquired, "Why have you called me here, Ms. Relena?"

Relena grimaced, "Don't call me 'Ms. Relena'. You remind me of Dorothy Catalonia when you do that. I thank God every day that Quatre didn't marry her."

Mariemaia giggled girlishly. But she became serious again when she saw Relena's expression.

"The reason I called you here, Mariemaia, was to inform you of a few things. I know that you must be worried about people's reactions to your being a Preventer. Your mother was also very concerned about these reactions, so I have taken certain measures to ensure that people don't find out who you really are. Only the veteran Preventers will remember, and they have been instructed not to say anything. Your fellow students will know you only as Marie Une. I have also asked you to come here to personally brief you on a few things.

"First of all, training as a Preventer lasts two years. The first year is basic training: hand-to-hand combat, reconnaissance, diplomacy; basically, anything we think you need to know, you learn in your first year.

"The second year is the 'A' year, or application year. This is when all of your skill will be put to the test in a sort of internship. Then, when you graduate from the Academy, you will be given a rank and shipped to serve in a select area of space or on the Earth. You are required to serve two years after the day of your rank assignment, and then you are free to leave.

"Most choose to stay."

Mariemaia stayed quiet during this speech. She needed to think for a minute. Did she really want this?

"Do we get to visit our families at all?"

"Yes, there are two-week long breaks during winter and summer."

Mariemaia looked at the older woman and said, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, just like all the new students."

Mariemaia said nothing. For some reason, she could not force the words out...not like there was anything to say on her part. Instead of words, she gave Relena a smile and started to walk out of the room.

"Mariemaia?" Relena called out after her.

Mariemaia turned from the door, "Yeah?"

"Did you bring any formal dresses with you?"

"No. I didn't think it was mandatory. I don't own any, anyway." She arched an eyebrow delicately. "Was I mistaken?"

"It is tradition at the academy to throw a ball the first day of school to welcome the new students. I suppose I'll have to lend you something. You look about my size anyway. I'll have the housekeeper come and wake you so you can help me find something for you."

Mariemaia could, again, do nothing but smile and say, "Thank you, Relena."

She pulled the door open and walked out.

"Good night, Mariemaia," Relena whispered as the door shut.

Unwelcome, wholesome sunlight flooded onto Mariemaia's bed at the Yuy residence. She heard a person flitting about her room, and the sound of a tongue clicking against a person's gums disapprovingly.

"Wake up, red-head. Mrs. Yuy wants you in her room at 9:00!"

Mariemaia sat up in her bed and stretched. "What time is it?"

"8:45."

"Hmmmmmm." Mariemaia didn't worry about the lack of time, because she never took long to get up and get dressed. Unlike other girls her age, she rarely wore make up or jewelry. Plus, her mother had been a colonel with OZ, and old habits die hard... and get passed on to others. Like infectious disease.

With a yawn, she slid out from under the warm covers into the comfortable air of the room and made a beeline for her suitcase. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a tight white tank top. Then she tried to braid her unruly hair. With a minimum amount of success she managed to do so, then she set to the even more difficult task of pinning it to her head. That was more successful, and stayed very well, even though her face was surrounded now by bright red curls. It was actually a very cute and innocent look, and it suited Mariemaia's sweet face well.

She smiled at the still tsking and bustling housekeeper, who was a very matronly woman with a no-nonsense air about her. Mariemaia thought as she discreetly studied the woman, _I'll bet she mothers Relena to death. And Peace too._

Then she sauntered out of the room.

Relena was digging through her closet, looking for dresses that Mariemaia would look good in. It boggled her mind how many dresses and suits she owned.

_Mariemaia would probably look good in blue, _she thought.

"Relena?" Mariemaia called from the doorway of her room.

"I'm in here, Mariemaia! You have to come and dig me out!" Relena called back from the closet.

Mariemaia laughed and walked up to the closet, looking inside as soon as she reached the doorway. Then she laughed out loud.

"I see what you mean! Jesus! how did you get so many dresses?'

"Can't wear the same thing more than once, because the photographers don't like it. That and I like to shop."

Mariemaia laughed again at Relena's understated sense of humor. Then she walked into the closet, which must have been about thirty feet square. She studied the gowns, but made a funny face at one.

"What's this?" She laughed as she pulled a plain blue dress that looked as if it had been modeled after a nineteen-twenties dapper-flapper dress.

Relena looked at it and laughed too, saying, "The past of an ignorant youth."

Mariemaia laughed with her as she dropped the dress back into its hiding place. Then she traveled further down the rack, then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to it and pulled it off the rack.

This was it. She knew it. It was a silk, form-fitting floor length gown of the palest silvery blue. It was sleeveless and the neck line was acceptably low and dipped loosely in front like a monk's robe. It had no back, only a silver ribbon that crisscrossed twice.

Relena noticed that Mariemaia hadn't said anything for a while, and then she saw the dress that Mariemaia had in her hands.

"Do you want to try it on?" Relena asked.

Mariemaia didn't respond for a moment, then she looked up and said, "Yes."

It fit like a charm. The shoes Relena was going to lend her pinched her toes a bit, but the whole outfit looked so good she didn't care. She did have a problem managing to picture Relena in this dress.

"When did you wear this dress, Relena?"

Relena though back for a moment with a smile on her face, then came back to the present.

"I think it was Heero's and my third anniversary party. He picked it out."

Mariemaia smiled. The thought of Heero Yuy walking around in the formal gown department of any store was moderately funny.

"Mariemaia, there's something else I need to discuss with you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Wufei Chang teaches at the academy, you know."

Mariemaia felt her heart drop.

"Really?" Her voice was strained.

"Yes, really. And he will teach you, this I know for certain. He teaches hand-to-hand combat. I just thought I might warn you beforehand."

Mariemaia gulped and croaked a 'thank you' before going to change back into her clothes.

The rest of the day and the second night at Relena and Heero's home had passed uneventfully, except for the doll fiasco. Peace had wanted to play with baby Elly, but Mariemaia had wanted to too. That started a fight that ended with the little girl and Mariemaia having a doll-clothes fight that rivaled World War II. Until Relena had come in a spoiled it all. Then they had been forced to clean Peace's room. And it had been a large battle. Casualties included Raggedy Anne, Holly the Bear, and Wendy the Naughty Stuffed Dog. Mariemaia was enjoying the play though; she had been awfully isolated during her childhood. She was almost sorry to leave that morning.

The morning air was crisp and cool, with a breeze that had just a little bite to it. Mariemaia, Relena, and Peace watched Heero help their personal limo driver load the trunk of the limousine with her luggage. When they had finished Mariemaia reluctantly walked towards the car and, turning, waved goodbye at Heero, Relena, and Peace. Peace shouted that she could play with baby Elly anytime she wanted to when she came back to visit, and Mariemaia shouted back that she would bring Peace a present the next time she visited if she could.

Then, ducking into the limousine and shutting the door, she prepared herself for the introduction to her new life.

"Hello!" The limo driver greeted. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Otto."

__


	2. Chapter 2

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

Chapter Two

The Preventer Academy campus was huge all around. Nothing about it could be said to be small. In each direction there was a sample of terrain that its students would be trained to deal with. In the north there was a salt water pond that was thirty feet deep and an acre square. It was used to train recruits on conditions similar to that of the ocean. They even imported sharks and other marine animals, and had a generator that created waves. It was very realistic, except for the storms of the sea. When you needed to learn how to deal with those, they would take you out to sea in the middle of the storm and leave you there.

In the south, there was a square acre of simulated desert, equipped with camels and wind.

In the east, there was a humongous rock climbing range that was also a square acre, which had mountain goats, wind and snow generators, and cracking and falling rocks.

And, in the west, there was a woodland of giant oaks and hidden caves, potholes, and other unpleasant things.

But it was the building itself that was most intimidating. It was seven floors, the bottom three being dormitories, the top four being indoor shooting ranges, training rooms, computer rooms, a cavernous cafeteria, and other rooms for assorted courses. The building was a perfect cube, and built of plain granite stones with windows of all shapes and sizes. There was a parking lot, but it was around the back and it wasn't very big. The driveway was paved with asphalt and lined with kaleidoscope rose bushes.

Mariemaia walked up the drive with one suitcase and one duffle bag that carried her bedding. She had asked Otto to drop her off at the wrought-iron gate so she wouldn't attract attention. He had smiled at her little request and, tipping his cap in her direction, had driven off. Mariemaia walked down the driveway lugging her bags and feeling her worry increase as she was swallowed by the shadow of the imposing building. Assorted people her own age, and some older, were standing and talking on the steps with old friends or new acquaintances, all looking perfectly relaxed and content.

Mariemaia felt envy well up like a spring in her gut at their relaxedness.

_Not fair!_ _I'm so stressed I might start pulling out my hair!_

Mariemaia sighed irritably as she pushed open the glass doors that lead to the packed lobby of the building. The noise of new students talking and yelling was nearly deafening, and Mariemaia almost dropped her things to cover her ears. But, since that was not an option, settled for a grimace of distaste instead. She swam through the veritable sea of new students, trying to find breathing space.

"Hello!" A voice yelled in her direction. Mariemaia turned to face a honey-haired Chinese woman that was unusually tall. "What's your name?"

"Marie Une! Who are you?" Mariemaia yelled in return.

"Sally Po! Do you know your room number, Miss Une?"

"No! How do I find out?" Mariemaia's throat was becoming raw from the yelling.

Sally pulled out a palm-top computer from her jacket pocket and typed in Mariemaia's name. Then she yelled, "You're in room three ninety-four! Here, I'll take you there! It's hard to find!" Then she relieved Mariemaia of her duffle bag and started towards the long elevator line. Students in line made way for her, surprisingly, and soon she and Mariemaia were on the packed elevator to the third floor. Mariemaia was quiet, reveling in the near-silence of the elevator and thinking about why this woman was helping her.

The bell dinged and the doors opened, letting Mariemaia and Sally into the relative freedom of the wide hallways of the third floor. Sally sighed in relief harmoniously with Mariemaia, and they both laughed. Sally brought the duffle bag up over her shoulder and started down the hall, Mariemaia in tow.

Sally seemed to know where she was going, so Mariemaia followed without looking at the room numbers. Sally wasn't bothering to look at them, either. She lead Mariemaia down the long hall, to the left, down three steps, and into a dark corner of the hallway. There was a door with no number on it, and Sally knocked on it politely before opening the door.

The room was empty except for two desks, a bunk bed, and two small dressers. In the northern wall there was a circular window that must have been ten feet in diameter, and on the east wall there was a closet. There was no bathroom, so Mariemaia supposed there was a group showering room somewhere.

Sally thumped the duffle bag down on the mattress of the bottom bunk and sighed deeply.

"Where's the bathroom, Sally?" Mariemaia inquired as she surveyed the yard from the vantage of the huge window.

"Down the hall three doors and to the right," Sally's voice was despondent, like she was thinking of something else. Mariemaia heard her take a deep breath to say something.

"What's bothering you, Sally?" _I can tell that you know who I really am, you know._

"Marie, I lead you here to tell you something."

"And what is it?" Mariemaia placed her arm on the circular windowsill with stunning grace and turned her head quickly to face Sally, causing some of her scarlet hair to fall from its tightly braided confinement.

"I came to tell you that I don't want you to blame Wufei, Mariemaia."

"Why would you care?" Mariemaia's tone became involuntarily cold at the mention of Wufei's name.

"He is my friend. You know that he..."

"He what!" Mariemaia snapped irritably.

"He cried when Treize died, you know. He didn't think that he'd win. And the last thing your father said to him was that he was a friend," Sally whispered quietly.

Mariemaia felt the ground shift beneath her. _Wufei did? Father did?_

"They did?"

"Yes. Your father placed no blame. The deaths of loved ones are what happens in war, Mariemaia. It's what keeps it from going too far. Just remember that when you meet Wufei."

"I didn't know. Mother didn't like to talk about his death. You can still see her pain in her eyes, sometimes."

Sally gave Mariemaia a wan smile before quietly leaving the room.

Mariemaia unpacked pensively, placing her things carefully but not really paying attention to anything else. Blankets on the bed, clothes in the dresser. In the closet, shoes, dress, duffle bag, and suitcase. On the desk, books and in the lockable drawer of the desk, the pictures she had brought with her.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mariemaia shouted at the door.

"Hello, the room!" A girl's voice, smoky and seductive, but highlighted with a sweetness and humor, said from the doorway. The door opened and a girl in a wheelchair wheeled herself into the room.

She was a beautiful girl, with long, glossy, blue-dusted raven hair that curled slightly at the ends, large almond shaped blue eyes, and pale skin. Her legs looked perfectly healthy, so Mariemaia assumed that she hadn't been born without the ability to walk.

"Hello! My name is Milan Maxwell, and I suppose I'm your roommate!"

"I'm Marie Une. Do you need any help?"

"No, I don't, though it was nice of you to ask. Most people won't ask because they are afraid I'll be offended," Milan looked carefully at Mariemaia and exclaimed, "I know you! You're Mariemaia Khushrenada! I saw your picture once in a paper years ago!"

Mariemaia felt her heart drop. _Good thing she revealed that quietly._

"Oh, great!" Mariemaia plopped down onto the floor and buried her face in her hands.

"What's so great?" Milan asked as she wheeled past Mariemaia and placed her suitcase on the naked bottom bunk.

"That you recognized me. If everyone does that, all the efforts I've made will be for nothing!" Mariemaia was close to tears and didn't know why.

"Oh, don't worry! Me and you are probably the only people in this building that read, much less newspapers. Anybody who thinks that they recognize you will just shake it off as someone they met once who resembled you, not the other way around. Could you help me make my bed?"

Mariemaia felt her spirits rise at Milan's logic. "Sure."

Milan smiled and rolled over to the empty dresser and started to put her clothes away. "So what are you going to wear to the welcoming ball, Marie?" Milan asked as she pulled a drawer open.

"It's in the closet," Mariemaia grunted as she pulled a corner over the mattress.

Milan shut the drawer and went over to the closet, opening the door with adept grace. Then she pulled a long metal shaft with a hook on the end out of the arm of her wheelchair and grabbed the hanger with it, pulling it down so she could see it.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Milan asked.

"Relena Peacecraft lent it to me. I'm going to have it couriered back tomorrow."

"Aunt Relena gave you this? I can't even picture her in this!"

"_Aunt _Relena!" Mariemaia said in a shocked tone.

"Oh, she's not really my aunt, but she and my parents are good friends."

"Who are your parents?" Mariemaia requested as she spread Milan's comforter over her mattress.

"Duo and Hilde Maxwell."

"Hn." Mariemaia said as she tried to restrain her nervousness.

"You know, Heero says that a lot."

Mariemaia couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Milan, but can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"What happened with your legs?"

"Oh, that! When I was little my daddy took me climbing on the range on the campus. I fell off the top of one of the high rocks and shattered a couple of vertebrae and injured my spinal cord. I'm lucky I survived at all. The only reason that they accepted me here is because I'm a goddamn good computer hacker."

"Oh." Mariemaia finished making the bed by plopping Milan's many pillows at the head of the bed. "Are there any more children of former Gundam pilots here?"

"Let me think. Um, Trowa's son, Marcus, graduated last year...I remember because I got wasted at the party. Funny, huh? Considering the hangover I had afterwards, anyway. My brother, Alex, is starting this year, too. I don't think we have to worry about Peace," She laughed and Mariemaia laughed with her. "Quatre's twins are in their second year. Their names are Octavia and Richard, and they are the two sweetest people you could ever hope to meet. Wufei doesn't have any kids, and Milliardo and Lucrezia's kids are all in space still, since none of them are old enough to enroll or they've already graduated. Their names are Treize," Mariemaia smiled as Milan said that, "Antonia, who's graduated, and I think they just had a baby and named her Aleonore."

"So that makes how many...?"

Milan crinkled up her nose in thought and said, "Three. Quatre's twins and my brother. I think Treize is due to enroll next year."

"That'll be interesting."

Mariemaia looked around at the filled room, and said, "So what are you wearing?"

Milan's face lit up and she rolled to her suitcase. She pulled out an outfit completely made of blood-red satin. The dress was strapless and elegant, with an empire waistband. It came with a duster that had drooping sleeves and no kind of collar. It was gorgeous.

"Where did you get that hooky-thing, Milan?" Mariemaia asked as she fingered the fabric of the dress. Milan still held it in her hand, ready to grad anything.

"Actually, my dad made it for me. It's strange, every time he looks at me I can feel how sad he is about what happened to me. He does everything he can to help me out. He and my mom built this chair for me, and they are paying a group of doctors to try to...well I guess the best way to put it is find a cure."

"A cure for paralysis!" Mariemaia exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, the only problem with my legs is that my brain doesn't have enough connection to them for me to walk, or even feel that they're there. The muscles are fine and so is everything else. I just can't use them."

Mariemaia thought about that for a minute and finally replied. "Do you know what time the welcoming ball starts?"

Milan grinned impishly for no reason and answered, "Seven o'clock."

Mariemaia looked at her watch and said, "It's five o'clock. We had better get start getting ready."

"Yeah. Do you think we should take showers?"

"Yes! Definitely. Will you need help, or do you have an aid?"

"Oh, I have an aid. She'll come if I call her. I don't always need to."

"Hn."

"You had better stop doing those impressions of Heero. He might get wind of it."

Mariemaia and Milan collapsed into storms of laughter.

_7:00._ _Do you know where your children are? _Mariemaia heard the thought resound in her mind like a funeral march. She clasped her hands in front of her to keep herself from pulling at her dress. Milan was serene in her chair. Mariemaia had pushed it for her so she wouldn't take the chance of damaging her dress by getting it caught in the spokes. The 'ballroom' was, in actuality, a very large classroom that was usually used as a general gymnasium. It was decorated so you wouldn't notice right away, but Mariemaia could see the gymnast rings and basketball hoops tucked up against the ceiling. It felt like a cheap high school dance. Not that she had ever been to one of those.

Many of the other new students were already clumped together in cliques, which made her wonder when they had found time to do that, which lead her to the realization that some people might have gotten here earlier than Milan and herself.

There was a band setting up on the west end, and a refreshment table near them. The room was dimly lit by pale white lights, and tables were sporadically scattered on the floor, except for a large space that had been cleared for dancing.

The band started playing a beautiful, slow song that reminded her of the wind. Sometime during her surveying of the room, Milan had struck up a conversation with a plain girl with freckles and short blonde hair.

Mariemaia looked at her and asked Milan, "Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks, Marie. This is Elisa DuChamps. Elisa, this is Marie Une."

Elisa gave Mariemaia a smile that made her whole face light up and said, "Hi! I don't really know what I'm doing here, now that I'm here."

Mariemaia laughed and replied, "I know exactly how you feel! Um, Milan, I think I'm going to wander around aimlessly for a while. Will you be okay?"

Milan smiled and said, "Sure! Elisa can wheel me back to our room if you get lost. I promise I'll send a search party if you're not back in three hours."

"You're so sweet. See you!" Mariemaia walked away, leaving Milan and Elisa in conversation. She wandered for about a half hour, looking around and talking to some people. When she got tired of that she rested in a corner, leaning against the cold stone wall. It wasn't the best vantage point, but it was comfortable. She even felt her eyes start to close as she listened to the band play. They were extremely good.

"Would you like to dance?" A deep, male voice asked. There was a certain kind of good-natured humor in that voice that she found comforting even as her eyes shot open and she gasped with surprise. The man standing next to her was looking at her concernedly. He was tall and had large, blue eyes like the midnight sky. His blue-black hair was pulled back in a long braid, and his skin was tanned.

"Hi, I'm Alex!" He said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You just surprised me," Mariemaia looked at him mock-crossly. "I'm Marie."

He smiled in a way that was strangely familiar, and offered his hand to her. She gave him a stunning smile and put her hand in his. Then he gently pulled her out of her corner and towards the dance floor.

Marie put her hand on his shoulder and felt his hand fall, unoffending, on her waist. They waited for the song to end and the next to begin before starting to move.

The next song was a waltz. Mariemaia felt herself being swept away in the music and Alex's embrace as they waltzed around the dance floor. She held part of the skirt of her dress in her hand and laughed as his braid smacked her behind. She couldn't resist saying, "So, having your hair do the dirty work, eh?"

Alex laughed heartily at her joke and swung her around, causing her hair, which fell past her waist as it was at that moment, to flare out like a fiery fan, catching the attention of everyone with good eyesight. Every person in the room stared at them.

Mariemaia laughed. "People are staring!"

Alex gave her an impish grin. "Want to give them something to stare at?"

Mariemaia returned the fiendish grin and nodded. The waltz ended and Alex ran up to the band and asked the leader something. The leader nodded and Alex handed him a twenty. Then he returned to his flustered partner.

Alex asked, "Ever done a salsa before?"

Mariemaia nodded, with a mischievous smile.

"Get ready, then,"

Mariemaia held out her hand, which Alex took, and the music flared up. It was a fast salsa beat with a lot of percussion. Mariemaia didn't resist as Alex spun her into his arms and swayed with her to the beat. Then she was flung out again for a fast twirl and the salsa continued.

People had stopped dancing and formed a ring around the dance floor, with Milan and Elisa in front. She looked shocked as she watched her brother and roommate dancing.

__

Oh, weird! Milan thought as she watched.

Mariemaia was dipped by Alex, and felt only a momentary fear of her breasts coming out of her loose dress. Then the salsa ended, seemingly as quickly as it had begun. Alex flung her up against his shoulder with the last beat and they both laughed, exhilarated.

Milan wheeled up in her chair and shouted at Alex, "Alex, I thought I told you not to do that!"

Alex took on an innocent expression and looked around to avoid looking his livid sister in the eye. "Do what?"

"That! The last time you did that the girl never recovered!"

"It wasn't my fault that she said she knew how to salsa and she didn't! Now, Marie knows how to salsa!"

_What the...?_ Mariemaia thought. _Oh, wait, Alex is Milan's brother's name...oh, weird!_

"That's my roommate, you know!" Milan wagged her finger at Alex.

Alex looked at Mariemaia and said, "Oh, weird."


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter Three

The morning dawned bright and golden. Mariemaia awoke to the sound of her obnoxious alarm clock and Milan's gentle snoring. She hopped down from her bunk like a cat, making barely a sound as she hit the floor.

"Hey, Milan, wake up!" Mariemaia prodded Milan with a long toe.

"But it's Saturday, mommy...there's no school," Milan mumbled as she flopped over to her opposing side.

Mariemaia snorted with mirth and gave Milan a good, sharp prod.

"AH!" Milan rolled over and sat up straight so fast that her head smacked against the bottom of the top bunk. "OW!"

Mariemaia doubled over with laughter, and Milan gave her a withering look.

"I don't like you anymore, Marie."

Mariemaia stood straightened up and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, "Oh, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

The start of a smile sprouted on Milan's face, and it quickly grew into a torrent of laughter.

Mariemaia walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and said brusquely, "Come on and get dressed, we have to go up to the cafeteria to eat, and then we have to get to our first period."

Milan made a disgusted face and sighed, "Well, we all knew that dad was a bad influence. It's all his fault, you know!"

"Hn. I think you need to get dressed, missy. "

Mariemaia pulled on her gray sweatpants, and then her gray tank-top over her white sports bra. Then she started on her hair, which she braided into five braids and wound them around her head, giving her the appearance of having a fiery halo. Then she pulled on her short black boots.

"Hey, Mariemaia, do you know when we get our schedules?" Milan said as she pulled on a similar tank-top.

"They were supposed to tape it onto the door..." Mariemaia walked over to the door and pulled it open, letting in a blast of cold morning air. The paper on the door flapped and she pulled it off.

"Here it is. It says we have conditioning first. Who teaches that?"

"Trowa Barton and Catherine Bloom. They're supposed to be really good," Milan grunted her answer as she laced up her boots.

"Isn't that kind of pointless?" Mariemaia asked.

"What, the boots? Yeah, but its all about appearances," She grunted as she gave the double-knotted shoe laces a final tug. "They would probably skin me alive if I came to class with slippers on."

"You're probably right." Mariemaia slipped on her watch and lifted it to her ear to hear its ticking.

"Of course I'm right. Now let's go eat."

"Mmmm-mm. I wonder if they'll have eggs sunny-side up," Mariemaia let her tongue hang out of her mouth and made a groaning sound. Milan chortled, "I don't know, but right now I'm hungry enough to eat you! Now," Milan took on a regal tone, "You _will _push me to the eating chamber!" Her hand shook with suppressed laughter as she pointed towards the door.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Mariemaia's laughter painted a picture of hilarity as she pushed Milan out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

The walk down the labyrinthine corridors of their floor was interesting, and they met many people in the process. Mariemaia could not help but feel anxious over the possibility of someone shouting out her identity, like Milan had so suddenly. The likelihood of that became less and less as the time passed on, however.

They arrived in the cafeteria about fifteen minutes after they left the dorm room. It was almost impossibly crowded, with the people squished in so tightly that they seemed to be one giant, many limbed hermaphrodite. The thought of a giant hermaphrodite made Mariemaia giggle to herself.

A big, heavy, wet something hit her in the back.

"Oh, move, you bitch!" A shrill, nasal voice swore from behind her.

Angry, she turned on one foot to face the voice.

The voice was attached to a tall, emaciated girl with long blond hair and forked eyebrows.

"I said move! You made me spill my drink all over you!" She repeated in the shrill voice.

"Move yourself, you klutz," Mariemaia retorted.

The girls face flushed with the anger of a person who is used to bullying people and succeeding. Then she drew a deep breath and spoke in a firm, condescending voice, "Do you know who I am?"

"No, and I don't give a rat's ass, either."

The girl's voice contained a growl, "I am Emma Catalonia-Spencer, and you would do well not to cross me."

"Well, my name is Marie Une, and," Mariemaia grabbed the girl by her tank top and pulled her close, so that their noses were almost touching, "You would do well not to cross _me_, little one." Mariemaia's tone was dangerously quiet, and contained an unspoken threat.

Mariemaia threw Emma from herself, her fingers hurting from her iron grasp. Emma was shaking from fury and alarm. Then she stood up straight, positioned to give either the impression of being ready to fight or flee.

She looked at Mariemaia's steel expression and choose the latter.

"I think you might have made an enemy, Marie," A deep voice said from behind her, "Emma doesn't like it when people stand up to her."

"Alex, one of these days you're going to have to break that habit you formed." Mariemaia felt her facial expression transition from a scowl to a grin.

"What habit?"

"That 'let's sneak up on Marie' habit!"

Alex chuckled and said, "I've only done it twice and it's already a habit!" He gestured to her with one hand, "Come on, I'm hungry! They have eggs!"

"Sunny side up?"

"Hell yes!"

"There is _no _way you're getting there before I am, mister!" Mariemaia laughed and gave Alex a firm push, then started squeezing through the crowd.

_Yawn_, Mariemaia thought as she tweaked one of the laces of her boots. She was full and tired, even though it was still early and she hadn't done anything except eat. A lot. Too much, probably.

Trowa Barton stood tall next to his sister, Catherine. His hair fell in front of his face, covering one of his soft eyes and giving him a mysterious appearance that, Mariemaia had heard, made many a student cry herself to sleep. Trowa's wife, Melantha Riley, had died just the year before. Mariemaia could see the pain written in the crow's feet that framed his eyes, it was so like her mother's own. Catherine Bloom stood there, looking vulnerable but determined at the same time. There was a steel in her kindness that few people ever noticed, seeing her as only a kind, gentle woman with gray-shot reddish hair and a ready smile. But Mariemaia's sharp eyes noticed the way her muscles moved underneath her skin and how all of her movements seemed to be like water, so graceful and adept were they.

And, surprisingly, the instructor who spoke first was Trowa. His voice was soft, conversational, "Welcome to the morning. I hope you will all be more punctual after today." Two girls walked into the room, giggling. Trowa gave them a look, and their faces almost instantly became the models of contriteness.

"This class is called conditioning. In this class you will tone your bodies to fulfill the standards of this academy. During the next two weeks you will all be put to a series of tests to determine your physical fitness. Then we will create an exercise regimen that will fill in your weaknesses. That will last a month after the preliminary exams. After that, you will all be assigned a regimen that has been developed for bringing your fitness up. If you work hard in this class, when it is over, you will be in the best shape of your life. If you do not, that's not my problem.

"But I will tell you this: There is a gauntlet that is put on at the end of the year. If you cannot do everything on that gauntlet, in the amounts specified by this school, you will not be allowed to leave this class. Those who can, however, never have to see my face or Catherine's face again. Isn't that great?"

The two girls who walked in late giggled at something said to them by one of the boys.

Catherine spoke, her soft, light voice echoing steel from the rafters, "Did you have something to say?"

The boy looked at her disrespectfully and said haughtily, "I was just saying that it can't be as hard as you say, since a bunch of clowns designed it."

Catherine's move was so quick that the boy didn't see it coming as she grabbed him by the ear and hauled him up to his toes with no apparent effort.

"Well, let me assure you that it is, even if a bunch of clowns did design it," Her voice dripped sugar-sweet venom, "And that, unlike the prep school teachers who taught you, I can kick your ass anytime I feel like it. So watch your mouth." She let him go, and he stumbled, almost falling.

"Do you know who my father is?" He asked impudently.

Mariemaia seemed to have heard that silly attitude more than enough that morning.

Catherine just scoffed at the boy's insolence and turned her back to him.

He went for her like a rabid dog. But Mariemaia was faster, and she shot at the boy like a bullet, tackling him. He tried to throw a punch at her, but one well-aimed right hook to the temple stopped him. Completely.

Catherine gave Mariemaia a grateful look. "I didn't expect him to do that. I didn't think he had the guts."

Mariemaia rose from his unconscious body and looked at it scornfully.

"Hn."

Milan wheeled over the Mariemaia and looked at the guy.

"You didn't kill him, did you, Marie?"

"No. Hopefully I knocked some sense into him."

The rest of the class went smoothly as students were called in alphabetical order to undergo the first test. Mariemaia judged that it was weight-lifting, because people were walking out of the gym trying hard to rub their abdomens, arms, and legs consolingly at the same time. She looked at her watch as she laid herself down on the mat, and it told her that she probably wouldn't be called today, considering that her last name started with a U. The class was about an hour and a half, and they got all the way through the N's before the bell rang. Milan chattered about how they had said she had the best upper body strength in the class so far. Mariemaia didn't mind, though, because getting praise for her physical prowess was obviously something that mattered a lot to Milan, because she didn't get it that often.

"Well, that's likely, because of all the things you have to do with your arms," Mariemaia answered distantly as she examined the schedule.

"Great way to steal my thunder Marie," Milan stuck her tongue out good-naturedly in Mariemaia's direction.

"I didn't mean to belittle you, Milan."

"I know."

"Looks like our next class is Mechanics...Hey, I didn't know that your parents taught here!" Mariemaia gave Milan a surprised look.

"Oops. Well, I thought you knew... all the Gundam pilots teach here," Milan gave the near-fainting Mariemaia a penitent look. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Mariemaia forgave her as she recovered, "Hey, did you ask Alex what his classes were?"

"He has Mechanics with us...so does Elisa."

"Elisa? Oh! She's that one you were talking to during the dance, right?"

"Yeah. Oh, look, there's Alex now!" Milan pointed in the direction of her brother, who was looking particularly good in her tight white tank-top and army pants. He was also wearing nice leather boots that had been meticulously polished. Mariemaia noticed that he had big feet.

"Alex, you loser!" Milan cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted at her brother. Alex turned, sending his braid flying and causing the light to make it flash like a bolt of midnight lightning.

"Milan, you runt! Marie, you-- you---Uh," Alex put his pointer finger to his chin as he tried to think of something to call her.

"Sexy bitch?" Mariemaia supplied mischievously.

"You sexy bitch!" Alex shouted.

Then, of course, he realized what he had just said, and turned bright red.

"You're damn straight I am!" She yelled in reply.

Then she and Milan doubled over in frantic laughter.

The mechanics room smelled slightly of motor oil, gasoline, and, strangely, kitty litter.

A crunch under Mariemaia's foot explained the kitty litter.

There was a group of about 60 chairs lined up in neat rows crowding the middle of the room, which was about the size of an airplane hanger. A large sliding door let the yellow sunlight pour into the room, letting most of the smell out and giving the entire room a more friendly appearance.

Mariemaia looked about her curiously, wondering where Milan's parents were.

"Where do think your parents are?" Mariemaia asked Milan and Alex. Alex shrugged, but Milan pointed to a control booth in a darkened corner.

"They're probably in there, making out."

Alex promptly swatted her head. Playfully.

Milan shouted and rubbed her head. "Do that again and I'll run over your foot."

"My apologies," he gave his sister that impish grin that Mariemaia was beginning to become very fond of.

"You know they're in there! Go fetch them!"

Alex made an eloquent face. "Do I have to?"

"If you don't want a maimed foot, you do."

"Yes, master!" Alex walked over to the booth reluctantly.

"Do you really think that they're in there?" Mariemaia asked curiously.

"Think? Hell, no. I _know _that they're in there."

"Oh, dear."


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter Four

Alex was gone for about five minutes, and Mariemaia continued her study of the room. It felt nice after the oppression of the training room, with all of its large windows and sunlit car parts.

Milan was watching the booth as if a snake were inside, ready to spring. Alex knocked at the door gingerly and whispered, "Hey, are you in there, parents?"

There was a slight scuffling inside the booth as Duo and Hilde Maxwell tried to fix their mussed hair and clothes. Alex tried to keep his face from contorting in childish disgust. After all, no one likes to think about their parents making out.

Hilde emerged first, with her shirt on backwards. Alex quickly pointed that out to her and she fled back into the booth, blushing bright red.

Duo laughed heartily as he emerged, tucking some of his loose, long hairs behind one ear. Alex kept his face stoic, though he looked as if he was trying very hard to keep from laughing out loud.

Mariemaia turned to see Alex and his father standing side by side in front of the booth to give Hilde time to put her shirt on right.

_How alike they are._ She thought wonderingly. Alex might have Hilde's hair color, but his face was all Duo. Mariemaia began to appreciate Milan's resemblance to her mother.

Mariemaia felt a surge of regret as a thought passed through her mind.

__

I don't look like either of my parents, she sighed as she thought of her brown haired mother and her chocolate haired father..._I don't even have their eyes._

Tears quickly formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away ruthlessly. Her reverie ended as quickly as it had begun, and she saw Duo and Hilde coming toward Milan and herself.

Milan shouted, "Hi, mommy and daddy!"

Duo smiled fatherly and leaned down to embrace his daughter as he reached her. She returned his embrace and yanked his braid playfully.

Hilde then leaned down to give her daughter a peck on the cheek, running her eyes over her to make sure everything was still in place.

Milan was practically bouncing with childish mischief as she introduced Mariemaia.

"Mom, dad, this is my new friend and roomie, Marie Une," Her voice was strangely neutral, as if she was trying to hide her own amusement.

Hilde and Duo paled slightly, but then their faces brightened as they both said, "Hello!"

_It's not like I did something so awful they need to go pale over it. _Mariemaia was a little tense as she returned the greeting of her new friends parents, but the stiffness of her muscles soon melted away as she watched Alex and Duo tease each other and Hilde mother Milan (over Milan's protests that she was fine and she really wouldn't die because she was away from them for a night or two). Hilde did not look convinced at all. Mariemaia smiled as she remembered seeing that very same doubting look on her own mother's face as she left to get on her plane.

_You're sure you won't need anything?_

_No, mom, I double-checked. Stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl._

No, you're not, you're my little girl.

Mom, don't be so corny.

I'll be corny if I want to, I'm your mother. Now, go on, you'll miss your plane.

I'll write you soon, mom. Love you!

Love you too, sweetie!

Mariemaia remembered waving good bye while she headed toward the gate. She hadn't thought that she'd miss her mother so much.

"Marie! Earth to Marie! Hello!" Milan was tugged Mariemaia's shirt hard. Mariemaia blushed slightly as she realized that she had zoned.

"Huh?"

"Class is starting. Let's go find a place for you to sit," Milan said as she started to wheel away. Alex, fortunately, had saved Mariemaia a seat next to him. She sat gratefully, and she couldn't keep herself from wondering what would happen in this class.

"Okay, let's get started!" Duo clapped his calloused hands together with a loud smack and rubbed them together vigorously to take away to sting. Mariemaia heard Milan and Alex stifle their giggles and saw a ghost of a grin sail over Hilde's lips.

_Well, this promises to be interesting._ She thought as she checked her watch.

"Ok, people, shut up. I'm Duo Maxwell, your esteemed professor and waster of your lives. This is my lovely assistant," Duo spoke in a self-deprecating tone as he gestured to Hilde, who had a tired look on her face, "Hilde Maxwell. In this class we will do three things: get dirty, take apart cars, and take apart the most modern in space faring equipment. Every day before class starts I will have to empty your pockets of all lighters and matches, because we have an obviously unhealthy amount of oil and gasoline in here.

"Because you are training to be Preventers, you have to have at least basic knowledge of the inner working of all kinds of motors, batteries, weapons, et cetera. Here in this class you will learn how to fix these things without killing yourselves. For those who do die, think of it as culling the herd." Duo smiled demonically.

_Hmmm, that was interesting._ Mariemaia looked at her watch as she, Alex, and Milan left the large classroom for their respective third periods.

"What's next, Marie?" Milan asked her as she ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Hmmm...computer science," with a giggle she added dryly, "That's a delicate way to say it. Heero teaches this course. Do all the Gundam pilots teach here?" She asked as she tucked the wrinkled schedule back into her pocket.

"Yeah, how many times do I have to tell you? They wanted to make sure that the students who came out of here were the best that they could be, at the risk of sounding corny. After they all retired they were offered teaching positions here, and they all accepted. Sally Po also teaches here."

"Yeah, I met her. What does she teach?"

"Basic medical. She is a very good doctor. People who take that class rave about her."

Mariemaia looked at Alex, who seemed to be somewhere very far away. She yanked his braid and he jumped with a startled shout.

"Sleepwalking isn't a good habit, Alex," She teased as he stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up, Marie. I know where you sleep."

"Is that a threat?" She asked him lightly.

"No, it's a promise."

"I'm shaking in my boots," She exclaimed playfully as Alex took a mock-swing at her.

Milan was giving them a strange look as she said in a stern tone, "Now, children, if you're going to play rough, do it outside. I won't have you ruining the furniture."

Her comment was met by a joint raspberry.

The computer lab which they entered was lit well by a series of large, inset ceiling lamps. There were four two-sided rows with about twenty people on each row. Marie sat down in a free seat after moving a chair to give Milan a 'parking space'. Alex had left them for his third period. The high-toned bell rang resoundingly as two red-haired twins burst urgently into the classroom.

Heero emerged from his office just as the girls entered. His face had that same stony mask that Mariemaia found so familiar as he told the girls, "Don't be late again. Now sit down."

With some teachers the students might have just scoffed condescendingly at the short, prompt statement, but the red-haired girls went immediately to two free seats with nearly terrified looks on their faces.

Heero didn't even watch them sit, but, then again, he didn't need to. His orders had been enough and he knew it.

Heero Yuy was, to put it simply, an imposing man. He had a way about him that made people stare at him, to pay attention to every word that he said. The staring could have been due to the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, and the listening due to the fact that he said so little, but anyone who saw or met him would instantly know that that wasn't the reason people listened and stared. And it wasn't because he was famous, either. No one could name the quality he had that made him so interesting.

Mariemaia felt her mind go back to the moment she had first seen Heero Yuy in person.

_"I'll relieve you of your pain," the voice was toneless. She heard the hammer of a gun be pulled back. The arms around her were warm, and Relena stood near._

"I thank you." It was all she could say, all she had strength for.

She heard the empty gun click, and she blacked out from the pain of the gunshot she had taken for Relena.

"Marie! Marie, wake up." Milan was shaking her arm, pulling her out of her memories.

"Milan, why are you shaking me? I wasn't asleep."

"No, you were just a million miles away," she hissed. "Anyway, pay attention, he's calling the roll."

"Hnn."

Heero looked at the roll sheet as he checked off another name. "Maxwell, Milan."

"Heeeeeeerrrrrrrre!" Milan answered in a sing-song tone. Heero looked at her and checked her name off the list. Then he continued to call names. Mariemaia thought she saw the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, but then decided it must have been a trick of the light. Milan was examining her computer excitedly. "Ooooh, Marie, this is a great computer. Ooooh..." Her voice bordered on the line between pleasure and pure ecstasy.

"Should I leave you alone with your new computer for a while?" Mariemaia mocked.

Milan stuck her tongue out at Marie, then answered as she looked at the computer, "Maybe you should."

Mariemaia couldn't help but laugh at Milan as she started to stroke the keyboard and blow soft puffs of air over the tower to clear away the worst of the dust.

"Une, Marie." Heero looked at her as she answered, "Here!" Just then a curly lock of her hair fell into her face and she swore under her breath.

"Damn, damn, and double damn!"

"What is it?" Milan asked as she continued, involuntarily, to stroke the keys of the keyboard.

"Stupid hair! If you're not good, I'll shave you off!" Mariemaia threatened as Milan made odd noises, trying to restrain her laughter.

"You do realize that you're talking to your hair? Don't you?" Milan asked in a giggly tone.

"Shut up! You're just about ready to disabuse that computer of its innocence, so don't lecture me about talking to my hair! It's more alive than that computer," Mariemaia gave the offending lock a dirty look and then tried to pin it back up, but only succeeded in letting more curls loose from their bobby-pin prisons.

Milan stuck her tongue out at Mariemaia and was practically bouncing for the anticipation of the first booting-up of the computer.

Mariemaia gave up on the futility of fastening her hair and started pulling the bobby-pins out, letting it fall until it was at its full length, about a foot from the ground.

Heero cleared his throat and the class fell silent. All faces were trained to him as he began to speak in a voice that was slightly less monotone than usual, "Welcome to computer science. The first assignment we have today is to turn on the computer. Do so now."

Then sound of about eighty computers booting at once filled the air and Milan sighed in delight as the computer screen's black facade turned slightly less black, then transitioned to the logo of the Preventer's, a star inside a circle. Then a window that asked for a user name and password.

"The second assignment of the day is to type your last name in, then a password of your choosing. Don't forget the password, and if you're stupid enough to forget your own name, get the hell out of my classroom."

Mariemaia snorted her amusement as she began to type her last name into the window.

Just in time did she realize that she had typed in K-h-u-s-h-r instead of Une. She smiled ruefully as she backspaced.

Password. What should her password be? She smiled as she typed.

Khushrenada wouldn't be a good name to use, but as a password it was great.

"The third assignment is to log off your user name and shut down the computer. Properly. I want no explosions. Then sit and talk amongst yourselves. Tomorrow, the real work begins."

Mariemaia smiled as she thought, _A man of few words and little explanations._

Milan would have been skipping as she rolled down the hall next to Mariemaia. "It's lunch time! Whoo-hoo! I'm starving."

"I hear that. To the cafeteria!" Mariemaia threw her fist up in the air as she heard Alex sneaking up behind and saw his tell-tale braided shadow.

As soon as he pounced with a mock-lion roar, she spun, grabbed him by his shirt, and gently slammed him into the floor. Milan roared with laughter, clutching her painful sides. Alex was taking shallow breaths because Mariemaia had knocked the wind out of him. Mariemaia stood above and astride his body and leaned down, her hair almost brushing his face.

"I told you that was a bad habit," she said smugly as Alex tried to grab her arm. She jumped backward, and his grab missed, but then she tripped over his big feet. She shouted, startled, as she fell backwards, and shouted again as a pair of strong arms grabbed her and she felt herself being deftly hauled upward. Alex had gotten up and was spinning slowly and brushing his butt, trying to see if there was any more dirt. But Milan exclaimed, "Richard! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America!"

Mariemaia turned around to face the man. He was tall and sveltely muscular, like a swimmer. His face held a steely gentleness like that of Catherine Bloom's, and his soulful gray eyes were highlighted by reddish-blonde hair.  
The man answered in a gentle baritone voice, "I'm here because I'm on leave for two months. Since I've assured the Preventer headquarters that I'm not going to fail my classes, they've allowed me to intern here as a sort of student slave. But enough about me, tell me," He shifted his intense gaze to Mariemaia, "Who this lovely young lady is."

Mariemaia was mortified as she felt her cheeks grow hot, "I'm Marie Une." She managed to reach out her hand. Richard took it and kissed it gentlemanly. She blushed more. He looked up at her and smiled.

_This bastard is enjoying this!_ Mariemaia felt her ears redden from outrage. But she also felt a magnetic attraction to this man.

"I'm Richard Winner-Bloom, but you can call me Rick."

No one present noticed Alex's face contorting with jealousy.

Milan broke in, "You had better go and see my mom and dad before she finds out you're here, or there'll be hell to pay."

Rick smiled. "I was just on my way there. I just popped in on Heero, and we exchanged a few 'hn's'. And my dad, mom and uncle. Wufei is next after your parents. Then Sally."

"You have fun now. Maybe Wufei will fight with you."

"Yes, well, I'll see you all later. Goodbye, Marie." He inclined his head to kiss her hand once more, but she pulled it away and inclined her head. "Good bye." Rick's eyes hardened to steely gray as he straightened and walked down the hall the opposite way.

"And good riddens," Alex said under his breath, but was heard by Mariemaia.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Alex and Rick don't get along," Milan said as she started to roll down the hallway again. "I'm glad lunch is so long, because this little altercation took up valuable eating time. Come on!"

"Why don't you get along? I thought all you kids basically grew up together."

"That's the problem," Alex said stonily as they took a right turn.

"That's _your _problem. I like Rick just fine. And so does everyone else in the family. You're the only one who has a problem with him."

"I don't want to have this argument with you again. Let's just drop it."

"Fine by me. Only two more periods today, then five tomorrow. Now, if we don't get to the cafeteria soon, I'm going to have to resort to cannibalism."

Alex and Mariemaia both laughed as they walked behind the quickly rolling Milan.

The cafeteria wasn't as crowded as one would think it would be as Mariemaia, Milan, and Alex entered. There was only a short line for the self-serve, not-quite-all-you-can-eat buffet. They all grabbed trays at the end of the line and looked at the food.

"Food here is surprisingly edible, so don't worry about e-coli or anything like that. Stay away from the tuna-broccoli surprise, though. It's a bit too surprising, if you get my drift," Alex said drolly as he grabbed a turkey and American sub. Mariemaia grabbed a salami and mozzarella, and Milan a ham and cheddar.

"He's right for once. And the yogurt parfaits are delicious. And, of course, no one can screw Jello up except for Alex, who could burn water while boiling it," Milan said in a cheerful tone. Alex put his thumbs in his ears, fanned his fingers out, crossed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture in kind.

"God, am I glad I'm an only child," Mariemaia said as she picked up some strawberry Jello and a little soup thingy that was already heated, you just had to pull the lid off. The last thing she chose was a chilled water bottle.

They all looked around for a table. The only one with enough seats was one with a person already sitting in it. She looked vaguely familiar, like someone she had seen in a picture once. It dawned on her slowly, just as Milan shouted, "Antonia! What are you doing here?"

The platinum blonde, dark-blue eyed woman looked up and smiled, then gave a come here gesture. Alex and Milan went more then willingly, and Mariemaia followed dubiously.

They all sat, Mariemaia in-between Alex and Milan. The woman was still smiling as she said, "Hello, you two. Haven't seen you forever. Who's this?" She gestured to Mariemaia.

"I'm Marie Une, Miss--?"

"Antonia Noin. Welcome to the Preventer academy. I hope you all enjoy it."

"Why are you here?" Milan asked again as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Whole family came down from Terra One. Me, Treize, Aleonore. Mom and Dad. Staying with Aunt Relena and 'Unca' Heero." She smiled again.

"'Unca' Heero?" Alex asked mildly as he twisted the top off his bottle of soda, which made a hissing sound.

"Hmmm. That's what Aleonore calls him. It's absolutely the funniest thing. Ally has taken quite a liking to Peace, too."

"This is just the day for family reunions. We saw Rick today, too."

"Rick?" Antonia's smiling face was marred by a disgusted look.

"See? I'm not the only one with a problem with that jerk," Alex said triumphantly as Milan stuck her tongue out at him.

Mariemaia was slightly zoned as she pulled open her soup. The hot liquid spilled over her hand and she was forced to bite her lip to keep from screaming. The only thing that escaped was a whimper of pain.

"What happened?" Antonia, Alex, and Milan all asked at the same time, but it was Antonia who reacted first. She got up out of her chair and took Mariemaia's arm just below the wrist.

"It's only a minor burn, but I'll take you to the bathroom so we can wash it."

Mariemaia nodded and followed Antonia to the bathroom.

They entered the bathroom through a pull open door. Antonia took Mariemaia's arm and held it up to the light. A long scar ran down her arm from shoulder to wrist, a thin, pale pink line that was straight in some places and zigzagged in others.

Antonia noticed Mariemaia's curious look and stated simply, "Occupational hazard."

Mariemaia gave a small giggle and smiled. Antonia returned the gesture warmly.

The blonde woman turned on the water and tested it with the fingers of her hand. Then she gently guided the damaged hand under the spray, rubbing the deadened skin away. It really wasn't that bad, but it had still killed some of the skin.

"You know, Marie, my dad would like to meet you."

Mariemaia's head shot up, the hand all but forgotten except for the stings of pain that Antonia's touch caused the streak up and down her arm.

__

I didn't realize she recognized me.

"Really?" Mariemaia asked quietly.

"Yes. Relena's and Heero's anniversary is coming up. Want to come?"

"Yes. It would be nice to see them again. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Hnn. You'll be my, Alex's, and Milan's guest. Can't leave you alone here, can we?"

"Guess not. Will it be okay?" Mariemaia inquired, indicating the red burn.

"Yeah, but you should go to the infirmary after you're done eating. You'll need some ointment and bandages for that." Antonia gently removed it and let go. Mariemaia looked at the reddened skin ruefully.

"I'm so clumsy sometimes. Do you think my professor will let me go?"

"What's you're next class?" Antonia asked as she leaned against the sink.

"Diplomacy."

"Oh, yeah. Quatre teaches that class."

"Oh, yeah? Now I get to see the other half of Richard 'Winner-Bloom'."

Antonia let out a snort of laughter.

"Guess so."


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter 5

Mariemaia and Antonia returned to the table as Mariemaia cradled her injured hand gingerly. Milan made a small noise of sympathy, and Alex looked worried. Mariemaia smiled at them and sat down, looking at her clean tray. _Alex must have gotten me another one. _"Thank you, clean tray angels."

Antonia gave a small smile and Milan giggled, while Alex shot out of his chair and bowed grandiosely. "I am happy to serve, madam."

"Sit down before you embarrass yourself," Mariemaia grabbed his arm and pulled him down into his seat again. Alex smiled like a goof and pulled a strand of her loose hair.

"That's not fair! I'm injured!" She hit him as well as she could with an injured hand, and he laughed as he dodged and deflected her blows, which were becoming less and less hard as her laughter increased.

Milan and Antonia looked at each other and smiled.

Mariemaia and Alex stopped play fighting and Mariemaia was just unwrapping her sandwich when she looked at her watch. Ten minutes before the first bell, and she and Milan had to go all the way across the huge building. She showed Milan her watch, and Milan said, "We had better get going.

Mariemaia looked at her lunch tray, "Damn it! Now what am I going to do?" She growled irritably.

"Ask Uncle Quatre if you can eat it in class."

"Will he let me?"

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Milan looked at Alex expectantly, and when he didn't move she said, "Well, take the trays."

Alex looked at her with an arrogantly doubtful look on his face, "I'm not your serving wench."

"Hello? I've got wheels and Mariemaia is kind of injured. Don't be rude!" Milan took on a condescending tone.

"I'll take them," Antonia said, but as she bent over to grab them, Alex took them up quickly and said grumpily, "I'll do it."

Mariemaia could hear him grumbling to himself as he walked away.

"Come on, Marie, let's go talk to Uncle Quatre about taking you to the nurse...and eating your lunch." Milan started to roll away, and Mariemaia held her sandwich and water as she followed.

Antonia grabbed her arm, "Remember, I invited you to Heero and Relena's anniversary. I'll tell Aunt Relena and get you the information. Don't worry about it."

"I won't. Thanks and see you, Antonia."

"Call me Tony."

Alex walked by, saying a quick goodbye before he left for his next class. It was in the practice fields. 'Armed combat', they called it.

The walk to Quatre Winner's classroom was farther from the cafeteria than any of their other classes. As they traveled down the labyrinthine corridors of the school, Mariemaia was extremely grateful that Milan knew the school so well. Even with her good sense of direction, Mariemaia would have been lost in the endless maze of twists and turns. Milan was quiet, as if she was thinking about something that had troubled her for a long time.

"A penny for your thoughts, Milan," Mariemaia said as she switched her slick water bottle from her damp right hand to the long fingers in the left and wiped her hand on her pants.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's nothing," Milan turned towards Mariemaia and said tartly, "I think my thoughts are worth more than a penny!"

"Oh, ok. They're worth at least a nickel."

"Damn straight they are," She turned away, her face regaining that pensive look.

"Come on, tell me what you're thinking about," Mariemaia urged.

Milan sighed. "I was thinking about Rick and Alex."

"Really? What is it with those two?" Mariemaia asked.

"It started a long time ago...it's a long story."

"We've got a long way to walk."

"Good point. When we were all kids, Richard and his sister, Octavia, were pretty much the leaders of our little group of kids. You know how it is."

"Actually, no, I don't." Mariemaia had had very few friends in school and no siblings or cousins.

"Alex didn't really like Rick lording over him, which, in Alex's defense, he did do an awful lot. As he got older it started to get really bad. Alex didn't like Rick, Rick didn't like Alex. It went on for years, until one summer. Rick and Tavvy were staying with us. Rick got together with Alex's best friend, a pretty girl named Circe."

"Who names a girl Circe?" Mariemaia asked with distaste.

"Crazy people. Going on, Circe fell absolutely head-over-heels for Rick, and when he dumped her, she was heart broken.

"Now, up until this point, Alex and Rick were at least able to be civil, but when Alex found out, he hunted Rick down."

"Was Alex in love with this Circe?"

"No, but they had been friends since forever."

"Oh, go ahead."

"Alex found Rick in our living room, and he asked him to come outside."

"I see where this is going."

"Alex attacked Rick outside, and they got into a huge fight. Dad and Heero, who was visiting at the time, had to go out there and pull them apart."

"Ooh, that's bad."

"Tell me about it. They were both in so much trouble. But the clincher was yet to come. When Circe found out, she called Alex and told him she never wanted to talk to him ever again because he had ruined any chance she had to get back together with Rick."

"What a bitch." Mariemaia growled her displeasure.

"Yeah. But that was the last straw. Alex and Rick can't even be in the same room together anymore. And that's the story."

They were nearer to Quatre's room now. Mariemaia dropped her water bottle, and bent down to pick it up when something else crossed her mind.

"What about Antonia and Rick? She doesn't seem to like him either."

"Pretty much the same thing. Antonia fell for Richard, and he left her."

"Quite the little jerk, isn't he?" Mariemaia commented.

"It's a matter of experience. He and Octavia have always been nice to me."

"What kind of person is Octavia?"

"She's just about the sweetest person you'll ever meet."

They entered Quatre's classroom. It didn't have desks or chairs, but benches and tables. There was a large white board on the southern wall, near the door, and posters of all kinds plastered on the walls. A large desk rested peacefully in front of the whiteboard, and large windows that opened and closed like French door's lit the room from the north, so there was never too much cold or heat.

Quatre Winner sat in a chair in front of the large windows, looking outside even though it appeared that he had been reading the large book that lay in his lap.

"Uncle Quatre!" Milan wheeled over to him.

He turned and a delighted smile split his kind and open face that also had the ability to be cold and serious. His platinum blond hair was dusted with silvery white, just pale enough to make you wonder if it was really there. His gray-blue eyes were surrounded by the lines of laughter, pain, and age, and his brow had a light worry line dissecting it. He stood to greet his 'niece', and Mariemaia saw that he was tall and slim, with no sign of the widening stomach that you usually saw in older men. He wore a simple ensemble of gray blue slacks, black loafers, and a button up shirt that was open a few buttons at the top, giving him a relaxed, easygoing look.

Milan reached her arms up to embrace him, and he embraced her with equal warmth. It made Mariemaia happy just to see them.

"Uncle Quatre, this is my friend Marie," Milan gestured to Mariemaia, who looked at Quatre impassively.

Quatre didn't even flinch. He walked up to Mariemaia and embraced her warmly. She was, needless to say, surprised.

"Any friend of Milan's is a friend of mine." He said as he let her go. Then he looked her in the eye and said, "I always knew you weren't a bad kid."

Mariemaia couldn't help but smile. Then she dropped her water again. When she leaned down to get it, Quatre did too, and he brushed her injured hand. She groaned with pain. The pain had only been minor before. Quatre grabbed her hand gently and asked worriedly, "What happened?"

"Hot soup. We were going to ask if I could go and see the nurse. And eat my lunch, since I didn't get to."

"You don't need to go to the nurse, I have a first aid kit. And of course you can eat."

She followed him to his desk, from which he pulled a complete first aid kit. He opened it and pulled out some gauze and a burn ointment.

With gentle fingertips he brushed the thick ointment onto her red hand. Then, equally gentle, he wrapped it securely, but not too tightly.

"Why do you have such a big first aid kit?" Mariemaia queried.

"Some people aren't very diplomatic," Quatre laughed as put it away.

Mariemaia smiled her thanks, then she sat down at the table nearest to

herself to eat. Milan rolled up next to her, on the end of the table, and they sat in friendly silence as Mariemaia devoured her sandwich like someone who hadn't eaten in days.

Milan spoke to Quatre, "We saw Rick and Antonia. Seems we're having a sort of family reunion."

Quatre smiled, "Yeah, I saw Rick earlier. But I didn't know Tony's here."

"They're all here. Zechs, Lucrezia, Treize," Mariemaia smiled, "and even little Aleonore."

"Yeah, Tavvy is here too, but she hasn't dropped by yet. And Marcus."

"Marcus is here? Good, maybe now he'll finish that game of chess with me."

"You two. You're incorrigible," Quatre laughed.

"Yup. And I hope it stays that way, too."

Mariemaia finished her sandwich and asked, "What's all this about?"

"Marcus and I are old rivals. Friendly rivals. He just can't stand it that I can beat him at chess."

"Oh really? I can't stand it, eh? Maybe you're the one who can't admit you cheat."

Mariemaia and Milan turned at the same time, and a tall, chestnut haired man stood in the doorway, half his face veiled in shadow. But she could just make out the turned up corner of his mouth.

Milan shouted with shocked anger, "I do not cheat, Marcus! You just can't win against me!"

"Can't win against cheaters."

"Oooooohhhhh!"

Marcus came out of the doorway, and Mariemaia saw that his face was an almost exact duplicate of Trowa's, except that it didn't have the same polished, impassive look. His features were more rugged, and his eyes were greenish blue, like the sea. His wavy dark hair brushed his shoulders gently and a smile _was _on his full lips.

"Hello, Marie." Marcus said, and Mariemaia used every bit of her will power trying to keep her mouth from dropping open. It did so anyway.

"Um...hello?" Mariemaia was more than a bit confused.

"I ran into Rick in the hall. He told me that Milan was heading here after lunch, and that she was hanging with the, as he put one of the 'most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life'. Since I don't see any other life-changing-ly beautiful women in this room, that must be you."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Mariemaia's tone had more than a little sarcasm in it. Marcus smiled, Milan choked and spluttered, protesting that she was quite pretty, thank you very much and goodbye, and Quatre fought to keep his mouth from curving upward. He failed.

Marcus looked at Mariemaia's hand, "What happened?"

"Hot soup."

"I know what you mean. Those soup cups are pure evil."

The lunch bell rang, and kids began to file into the classroom.

Quatre's class seemed to restore Mariemaia's sense of peace and well-being, as if by being near such a peaceful and sincere person one could almost regain a sense of comfort. Mariemaia envied Octavia and Richard, and wished herself that she had had a father like Quatre, someone who would actually have been there.

But there was no use in mulling over the past long gone. She was lucky enough to have someone who had cared about and for her after the events that had so changed her life and the lives of those who she was surrounded by.

She and Milan left Quatre's class for Wufei's so called "unarmed combat". Alex was there when they reached the room. As they walked in, the first thing that Mariemaia noticed was the quiet, concentrated atmosphere of the place, which also smelled faintly of incense. The windows were huge, and spanned three of the four walls of the square room. Thick, semi-soft padding cover the middle of the floor, and benches lined two walls. There was also a balance beam in one corner and an unassuming door that she supposed lead into the dragon's lair. Mariemaia dreaded and anticipated this meeting at the same time. She didn't know how she would react to seeing the man who had killed her father and served her. Would it be hatred and anger or forgiveness and acceptance? She would have said the former without a doubt the day before, but Sally's speech had seeded strong doubts into her convictions about Wufei Chang.

All of the students sat in silence, and Mariemaia wondered why they had such a reverential aura around them. Maybe they had heard stories about Wufei Chang. He was, after all, and famous man, but so were all the other Gundam pilots.

She shrugged her mental inquiries away, figuring that if there was something special about Chang, she would find out soon enough.

She checked her watch and saw that it was only thirty seconds until the bell rang. She wondered where Chang was.

The bell rang and at that second, Wufei Chang emerged from his lair.

His raven black hair was shorn short, like a Roman legionnaire, and rather unlike the style she had seen him wear in the years when he had served in her army. His almond-shaped, tilted black eyes were framed in fine lines, and he carried his svelte body with the unconscious grace of a wild cat stalking its prey. His mouth looked as if it had rarely had the occasion or inclination for a true smile, and the set of his shoulders and positioning of his feet suggested that he was a man who rarely retreated or admitted defeat. He wore a pair of soft, baggy black silk pants and a black silk jacket that was tied with a white silk belt. The jacket was parted until it reached his waist, showing his smooth and well muscled chest and abdomen. Everything about him reminded Mariemaia of a predator. A panther.

He looked at his students with a gleam of contempt in his eyes, rather like that of a drill sergeant. Mariemaia was suddenly very glad that she had Quatre's class before this one, so at least she would be relaxed before she came here. But she also relished the challenge that was promised in Wufei's bearing, and she knew that she would never be bored here.

"Welcome. You have now entered Hell," were Wufei's beginning words, and it did not get any better, "Do not expect to be treated nicely in this class. It is not here so you can chat with your friends, or goof off, or play. This class is here to teach you what to do in the event that you are left to fight with only these," he held his hands outward in front of him, palms faced away from his stone face, "and these." He gestured to his feet. "But, most importantly, this," he pointed to his temple. "Your brain is your most important asset in a hand-to-hand fight. A stupid opponent has no sense of strategy or timing, no matter how well trained he or she," he said that rather grudgingly, "is."

A woman with red hair walked out of Wufei's office and started to take roll. She called out each of there names in turn. The roll sheet was long and it took her awhile to get to Mariemaia's name.

"Underwood, Lylia."

"Here!"

"Une, Marie!"

"Here!" Mariemaia shouted, her voice full of command that it rarely had, making it rich and full, powerful. Wufei turned and looked at her, his face seemingly impassive, but her could see the surprise that affected his raven eyes and warrior bearing. She gave him a look of challenge, and he looked at her, his face unchanging, until he inclined his head, a movement so imperceptible that she thought she imagined it.

The woman finished and left. Wufei spoke, loudly and clearly.

"Miss Une, could you please come here?"

Mariemaia looked at him like he had disobeyed a direct order. Milan gave her a worried look, and Alex a puzzled one. But Mariemaia stood, shedding the skin that she wore as Marie Une and embracing the cape she wore as Mariemaia Khushrenada. Her bearing was regal as she walked up to Chang.

"Miss Une, are you trained in martial arts?" He asked neutrally. Mariemaia wondered where this was going.

"Yes."

"Do you think you can beat me?" He asked less neutrally now, with the slight lilt of someone who needed to prove something to someone else.

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"I will not presume to say I can, but I will not belittle myself by saying I can't."

"Would you like to try?"

She looked him in the eye and said, "Yes, I would."

"Take off your shoes then. And fix your hair."

Mariemaia's face registered no surprise as she took off her shoes and socks, stretched her stiff muscles, checked the bandages on her hand, and braided her hair into a single, thick braid down her back.

Wufei stood there, staring at her. She knew he was trying to make her nervous, but she wasn't going to let him. She ignored him as she lay down, placed her hands next to her head, and did a backbend. Then she, just to show off, lifted herself into a handstand from that position with the ease of someone well trained, then folded herself over to stand on her feet.

"Are you ready?" Wufei asked as he eased into a fighting position, obviously telling her that it didn't matter whether she was ready or not. She did not acknowledge him, but settled into her own fighting position.

Wufei rushed her, but she did a back handspring with ease and avoided him. Then she took the offensive by rushing him and launching herself into a jump kick. He dodged, but barely, and aimed a high kick at her back. He just missed as, instead of landing on her feet, she tucked and rolled on the mat, then launching herself onto her feet.

Wufei aimed a round house at her head, but she drop kicked him, knocking him off his feet. But as soon as Wufei caught himself and tried to do the same, Mariemaia had already flitted out his range. He launched himself off the mat and into the air for a two footed jump kick, but Mariemaia stood her ground and, grabbing his legs, she kneeled down and slung him over her shoulders, onto his belly on the mat.

He gasped for air and rolled over to rise once again, but Mariemaia was ready for him, and, with a right side kick to the chest, a right backhand, and a drop kick he was down once more. But not out.

Mariemaia attempted to do an overhead, downward kick that would imbed her foot in his chest, but he grabbed her foot and pulled her down, and, launching himself up, he tried the same maneuver, only to find that she had rolled away and was up again. He seemed enraged and charged her, but she saw that the rage was only a facade meant to scare her into making a mistake, so she ignored it. Wufei aimed a punch at her, but just as he reached her, she grabbed both his arms and fell backward, flipping him completely over her body and leaving him again on his back, gasping for air. She flipped herself up like a whip again and watched him do the same.

They reverted back to their original fighting positions, and she went for him this time, running towards him to make him think that she was going to tackle him, but then dive-rolling at the last minute, unrolling herself to her full body length and taking out his legs. He fell as she continued to roll, and the bell rang. They rose and bowed at each other. _This _was why the students respected him so; he was an honorable fighter.

"Class dismissed." Wufei panted. The class applauded and left quietly.

Mariemaia stayed. "Who do you think would have won?" She asked quietly.

Wufei looked at her, "I don't know."

Mariemaia nodded. "Me either."

"You're good. It was nothing personal, you know."

She gave him a blinding smile. "You're not so bad yourself."


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter Six

Mariemaia had taken off her tank top so she could wipe her sweat-dampened brow with it. Her sports bra and sweatpants were all she wore now, and when Alex saw her, his eyes widened and he blushed furiously, although no one noticed. Mariemaia was hot, and strands of her curly hair were glued to her face with the salty sweat. All she wanted to do was go back to hers' and Milan's dorm room after a nice, long shower. She started to head down the hall towards the room and her bed when Milan said, "Um, Marie, we have to go choose our extra-curricular activities."

"What? I didn't hear about that!" Mariemaia looked spooked.

"You didn't get the paper in the mail?"

"I signed up two days before I came here. I didn't get anything."

"Well, here," Milan handed her a white sheet of photo-copied paper with a list of activities on it.

_Art, drama, band, choir,_ she read the first four things on the list.

She handed the paper back to Milan, "I think I'll go for choir."

"Can you sing?" Milan asked as she tucked the paper away somewhere.

Mariemaia shrugged, "I'm not too bad. I can play a little piano, too."

Alex joined the conversation with enthusiasm, "I'm going for band."

"What do you play?" Mariemaia asked curiously as she tucked one of the ends of her tank top into the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Uncle Quatre taught me how to play the violin," Alex said cheerfully.

"I'm going for band too. Trowa taught me how to play the flute."

"Geez, is there anything those guys didn't teach you two?"

Alex answered, "I can't swallow fire," at the same time Milan chimed, " I can't juggle chainsaws!" She was quiet for a moment. "Yet."

Mariemaia looked at them incredulously and finally just gave up, letting herself succumb to the laughter that was straining her.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked as he came upon their group. He was carefully carrying a flute and a violin case. Hilde was with him, looking at Mariemaia with one eyebrow raised.

"These two!" Mariemaia gestured to Milan and Alex as her voice cracked with laughter.

Hilde and Duo gave a communal sigh as they all started to walk out of the central building.

"Is the music building where the choir tryouts are too?" Mariemaia quizzed Duo as she relieved him of Alex's violin case.

"Yeah. Are you going for choir?"

"Mmmm, yeah."

Alex, Milan, Hilde, Duo, and Mariemaia strolled towards the music building as a little group, but Mariemaia had little to add to the family's talk, so she let her thoughts wander and followed them silently. They emerged from the building into the bright light of the waning afternoon sun, and Mariemaia was forced to cover her eyes for a second so they could adjust.

The music building and the drama/art buildings were large, but easily dwarfed by the huge main complex. It was no wonder she hadn't noticed them before. The winding pathways and beautiful fall foliage set a peaceful scene as she continued to walk behind the Maxwell family.

They entered the music building to find it bustling with a throng of tired and irritated students. Mariemaia was reminded of her first day there, trying to walk through what seemed to be a many limbed and headed hermaphrodite with a thousand voices.

She saw a large sign that said 'CHOIR TRYOUTS START AT 3:15'.

Mariemaia checked her watch and sighed. She had to wait thirty minutes to try out.

Alex and Milan, each holding their own instrument case, stood at the end of the line for the band tryouts which were, thankfully, almost over. There were about three people in front of them, and each held a different instrument. One person she recognized was Elisa DuChamps, who held a cello and bow, and there were two boys, one holding a pair of drum sticks and one an acoustic guitar.

The line moved quickly, and soon it was Alex's turn. He bent over to take the violin from its case, holding it as if it were made of thin glass. He picked the bow up and, setting the violin under his chin and placing the bow on the strings, he started to play.

It was beautiful. It sounded like Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, but, instead of the piano, it was played on Alex's violin. He played flawlessly, and with such passion that Mariemaia was unable to tear her eyes away from him.

He finished too soon, and Mariemaia stood there amazed as Milan rolled up and held her flute up to her lips.

Her piece was beautiful, and it was something Mariemaia had never heard before. Milan was evidently her brother's equal in musical ability, and Mariemaia started to feel nervous. She wanted to impress them as much as they had impressed her.

Milan finished and there was applause for both her and Alex.

Mariemaia checked her watch, _3:00._

"Since you guys are done, will you come wait with me in the choir line?" Mariemaia asked of her friends.

"You don't even have to ask," Milan said as Hilde leaned down to embrace her.

They rolled and walked over to the line, where there was already a person in line.

Mariemaia recognized her. Emma Catalonia-Spencer was her name.

"Ick, there's that bitch from the cafeteria," Mariemaia groaned with distaste as they approached the line.

Alex winced, "Maybe she won't notice us."

"Not with my luck. We might as well wear cow bells." Mariemaia walked up behind her and turned her back to wait with her friends. But Mariemaia's bad luck seemed to be in stasis, because Emma did not notice them. She was too absorbed in studying her music.

The line filled up fast, and a woman with a dour look started passing down a sign-up list. Mariemaia wrote her name on it and passed it down to the next person. She, Milan and Alex talked and soon they were calling out names.

As they called Emma's name, she approached the piano and handed the pianist her music. The woman started to play 'On My Own' from _Les Miserables_.

Emma had a pretty soprano voice that seemed to fit the piece very well. But her tone had a nasal edge to it that made Mariemaia wince.

Emma soon finished her piece and stepped away from the piano, giving Mariemaia a look of challenge. Mariemaia gave her a wide smile and thumbs up in reply, which threw her off and gave Mariemaia a short burst of victorious joy.

Mariemaia approached the piano and the woman playing, who was a short, dark haired lady with blue eyes, asked her in a kind tone, "Where's your music, dear?"

"I don't have any, but I can play the song I want to sing. Can I play it or would you prefer I not?" Mariemaia answered quietly. The woman answered her by standing up and moving away from the piano.

Mariemaia took a deep breath and sat down, wiggling her butt to get comfortable and tucking her loose hair behind her ears. Then she stretched her fingers, hearing someone say, "Hurry up!"

Mariemaia placed her fingers on the keys of the piano and started to play 'Memory', from _Cats_.

__

Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

Withered leaves collect at my feet

and the wind begins to blow

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember

The time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

As she began the interlude between verses, a violin joined her. Alex stood next to the piano playing his violin in harmony with her piano. Then a soft flute line joined, and Mariemaia couldn't help but smile as she began to sing again.

__

Every street lamp

seems to beat

a fatalistic warning

Someone mutters

And the street lamp gutters

and soon

it will be morning

Daylight,

I must wait for the sunrise

I must think of a new life

And I mustn't give in

When the dawn comes

Tonight will be a memory too

And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days

The stale cold smell of morning

The streetlamp dies,

another night is over

Another day is dawning

Touch me, it's so easy to leave me

All alone with the memory

Of my days in the sun

If you touch me

You'll understand what happiness is

Look, a new day has begun

Mariemaia's beautiful voice soared through the high, loud soprano notes and caressed the low, contralto ones like chocolate on her tongue. Her playing was flawless, and Alex was nearly reduced to tears by her performance. Mariemaia had a visage of heavenly joy on her face. Milan, Mariemaia, and Alex played with the harmony like that of those conjoined at birth.

As they finished, she realized that the entire music building had gone silent, and a thunderous noise filled the room. They were applauding! But Mariemaia's joy was poisoned by the furiously jealous look that twisted Emma's face. _Oh, well, _Mariemaia thought, _Mom always said that if you tried to please everybody nobody would like you at all._

__

Mariemaia left the building after everyone else, still joyously exhilarated from her triumph. Her tank top still hung from the pocket of her sweatpants, and she re-braided her hair, although, as always, some curly wisps floated around her oval face, with its large azure eyes and gracefully arched eyebrows that gave her face a regal look, her perfect nose that was just the right length for her face and slightly turned up at the end, and her full, rosy lips and cheeks that enhanced the appearance of her natural vitality. Her long, lithe body was muscular and catlike, and that showed all the more as she only wore a sports bra and sweatpants that were stopped just above her ankle by hiking boots.

"What a beautiful performance. I've never heard the like." Mariemaia recognized the gentle baritone voice and inwardly cringed. Of all the people she didn't want to see...

"Why, hello, Rick. I thought you would have left by now," Mariemaia made no effort to sound pleasant or happy to see him.

His tone was inlaid with cynicism as he replied, "I would have never have thought to find you here, Mariemaia Khushrenada."

Mariemaia felt her eyes narrow, "Now, why would you call me that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I know who you are," he smiled at her like he had never called her by her real name. "But enough of that. If you prefer to be Marie, than you shall be Marie."

Mariemaia gave an internal sigh of relief, and brushed a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Walk with me," said Rick as he gestured towards the central building. Mariemaia could think of no good reason to refuse, so she matched her stride to his as they walked towards the building.

"How do you like it here so far?" Rick inquired.

Mariemaia shrugged and said, "It's nice. I'm lucky to have such good friends after such a short time."

"Does Milan know who you are?" Rick asked as he checked his watch.

"Yes, she recognized me the first day."

"And Alex?"

She shook her head and responded quietly, "No. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

Rick raised one eyebrow, and whistled, "Okay. But as much as I dislike him, I don't think it's fair to him that he should be in the dark."

Mariemaia didn't offer a rejoinder. They walked into the building in silence until Rick said cheerfully, "I hear you matched Wufei today in unarmed combat."

She nodded, "Yes. I haven't had a challenge like that in a long time."

"Challenge? Where did you study? I studied Tai Kwon Do at a school in America."

Mariemaia smiled, her interest sparked, "I studied Judo and Jit Kun Do with a private tutor at my mother's estate. Same with piano and singing."

"Maybe someday we could spar," Rick turned to her a gave her a smile that melted her bones.

She smiled once more and said, "I would like that." The weird thing was that she would.

_How odd._ The thought echoed in her mind.

They stopped in front of the elevator while Rick pressed the button to go up. Mariemaia undid her braid as they waited and ran her fingers through her tangled hair, "The first thing I'm going to do when I get back to my room is take a nice, long shower."

Rick laughed, "Why is it that women spend half of their lives in the bathroom?"

"Because that's they only place men can't follow us!" Mariemaia stuck her tongue out at Rick. He responded in kind.

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. Rick looked at her questioningly, and she said, " Three."

He pressed the button and reclined against the wall of the elevator, both hands clutching the rail and looking at her seemingly impassively, but it still made her nervous, and she distracted herself by running her fingers roughly through her hair.

Again the elevator dinged, and they exited the elevator closely side-by-side, and Mariemaia could almost touch the palpable sensuality that surrounded Rick, and thought wonderingly, _I don't think I have met anyone this sexy in my life. _Then she smiled ruefully and thought, _Except Alex._

She led the way to hers and Milan's dorm room, and stopped in front of the door. Rick stood in front of her, searching her face with his intense gray eyes.

"This is my stop," Mariemaia said quietly as she turned the doorknob. Rick placed his hand on hers and bent down to kiss her gently. Mariemaia was surprised, but she leaned into his kiss like she had never been kissed before. Rick broke away from her, smiling, and didn't even see her hand as it flew towards his face. It hit his cheek with a resounding _smack!_ He smiled still, and said, "You'll change your mind."

And with that parting thought, he turned and walked away.

Mariemaia walked into the dorm and touched her lips, her fingers trembling with the memory of the kiss.

"Oh, so he finally got to you? That didn't take long," A woman with long reddish blonde hair and gray eyes said mildly, but not judgingly.

"You must be Octavia," Mariemaia said as she collapsed on the bed next to the woman.

"Yeah. I'm waiting for Milan. Do you know when she'll be back?"

"No, but I'd guess about 15 minutes. But you never know with people and their parents," Mariemaia fell back onto the bed and sighed. "Does he always do this to people?"

Octavia gave her a look similar to that of her brother, one eyebrow raised over her beautiful face. "No, actually. He usually is attracted to the girls he pursues."

"I wonder if he's only doing it because he thinks it will make Alex jealous," Mariemaia replied as she rested an arm over her eyes.

"Is there something between you and Alex?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, then."

Mariemaia sat in comfortable silence with Octavia until a thought crossed her mind, "How did you know it was Rick out there?"

"I didn't. You just told me," Octavia laughed.

Mariemaia was able to summon enough energy to hit her with Milan's pillow.

__


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter Seven

The days at the academy passed quickly after the first and second days. Her second day classes, including armed combat, basic medical skills, survival skills, basic piloting, and her extracurricular activity, which changed from choir to solo vocal performance, which, to her disgust, Emma Spencer was in as well. Her coloratura soprano grated on Mariemaia's nerves.

Mariemaia became used to living with Milan, who was a neat freak and couldn't even leave a dirty sock on the floor for five seconds before pouncing on it like a rabid wildcat. Granted, it took her awhile, but only because she was much more laid back about clutter. But it _did _save _her _from having to clean their dorm room.

Mariemaia also felt growing confusion as Rick pursued her and Alex...well, Alex ran like a bad water heater, hot one minute and cold the next. One minute she thought she saw something more in his eyes than friendship, and it excited her, but other times he treated her simply like an old acquaintance. Rick's interest became more and more apparent with each passing day, and it made her feel more and more confused, attracted, and altogether torn between the two.

First there was Rick with his Winner good looks and disarming manner, and Alex, with his Duo-ish charm and equally good looks.

And one day, in one of the many student sparring rooms, Mariemaia found herself at a crossroads with Rick.

She stood in a fighting stance, sweat dripping from her forehead and soaking her sweatband. She wore nothing but her sports bra and a pair of baggy red silk pajama pants. Her long hair was wound around her head, and she looked like a fiery war goddess in the midst of a small, empty room quite similar to her training room back at her fathers estate. Rick stood across from her, about ten yards away, equally sweaty in nothing but a pair of baggy cotton pants. Her also wore a sweatband around his forehead, and his reddish blond hair spilled over it, nearly hiding it from view. Mariemaia couldn't help but admire his lean, muscular swimmer's physique, and his agility. _He must get that from his mother_, she thought as he came at her like a wolf, all speed and purpose.

He did a frontward handspring and landed in front of her, trying to surprise her into giving him a opening for the round house he delivered next. She did not fall into his trap, and, grabbing his flying leg, she twisted him in such a way that he was on his back and gasping for precious air before he knew it. She skipped away lightly and, in a mocking gesture, she sat down on the mat and closed her eyes, taking on a visage of complete serenity and peace. It was becoming more and more apparent to Mariemaia that she was more than a match for Rick.

She cracked one eye open enough to see Rick springing at her. As his fist sailed past her head, she tossed him over her by putting both hands on his muscular chest and flipping him over with a powerful upward thrust of her legs. She then flipped onto her feet and walked over to the bench for a drink of water from her water bottle.

"Where did you learn all this!" Rick asked, affronted, as he rose once more from the mat. Mariemaia looked at him mildly and said, "From a good teacher. Apparently, that wasn't the case for someone I could mention, but I won't."

Rick looked especially insulted as he sat on the mat, "I think you're just arrogant, Marie."

"I think you're a baby, Rick," She retorted as she threw him the water bottle, "Take a drink. Babies get dehydrated easily, I hear."

"That was beneath you," Rick replied as he took a swig from her water bottle.

"No, but your skill is," Her rejoinder was delivered with pizzazz and a friendliness that belied the meanness of the observation. Rick, however, did not see this, but became red with anger and got up, nearly shouting, "Where do you get off saying that, Miss Marie?"

"Oh, I think you would know better than me, weakling," Mariemaia said in return, her own anger growing. Rick started to approach her, and she noticed that his muscles were tense with anger. She realized that she had hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," She said contritely. Rick became tenser, the opposite of the effect she wanted.

"Oh sorry are you? Bloody practically groveling! Didn't mean to hurt my feelings, did you?" He practically roared as he pounced on her, grabbing her wrists and throwing her gently down on the mat, which gave her the feeling that he had an ulterior motive for his display of 'rage.'

He fell on top of her and said quietly, "Sorry are you?"

Mariemaia stuck her tongue out at him impudently, "Nope."

"Oh, you're not?" He asked mildly as his leaned down until the tip of his nose brushed her lips. Her mouth went dry as a desert.

"Just to let you know, I'm not sorry either."

"Sorry about wh--" She was cut off by his lips touching hers gently, like the kiss of a rose petal, then as he began the kiss her more deeply, more passionately. He let go of her arms, and she couldn't bring herself to fight him off. Her fingers entwined themselves in his hair as she returned his kiss. It became deeper and more passionate and...

"Marie?" Alex's voice asked from the doorway.

Then he saw Rick and Mariemaia on the mat, kissing each other deeply. Mariemaia threw Rick off of her forcefully and looked at Alex, opening her mouth to explain, but finding that she had no explanation. Her heart broke as she saw the betrayed look in Alex's blue eyes. He took a shaky breath and said, "Antonia says that Aunt Relena says you can have that blue dress, but she wants the shoes back. Also, Otto will pick you up at seven sharp on Friday. Milan and...I...will be riding with you. Bye."

Alex practically ran away. Mariemaia jumped up and followed him, rushing out the door so fast she had the grasp the frame to stop herself. "Alex!" She called out to him.

He turned and said, "Well, I guess we know who you want now, don't we?" She saw the tears running down his face like mournful crystals as he ran around the corner.

Rick grasped her shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

She turned to him, "What have I done?" She whispered as she sank to the floor.

Seven sharp came like a knife in her gut as Mariemaia waited with Milan, who had been more understanding than she should have been about Alex and Rick, and Alex, who seemed to not be able to even look at her.

Milan wore an off the shoulder gown of navy blue and cream swirled sporadically. Her hair was pulled back and piled in a ladylike mass of curls on her head, with a few framing her beautiful face and a river of them falling down her back. Mariemaia's hair was done in a similar way, and she wore a dress she had bought only the day before. It was a deep gray blue, strapless, empress waist cut gown embroidered with midnight blue roses and vines on the hems. Her shoulders were covered by a light, navy shawl, and around her slender neck she wore a necklace of platinum and diamonds that her birth mother had once owned, and on her ears a pair of matching earrings. She looked as regal as she ever could.

But her blue eyes held a look of haunting pain.

Alex stood as far away as he could without seeming rude. He wore his hair in the traditional braid, and his finely sculpted, athletic figure was outlined in the formal tuxedo that adorned him. The jacket, with its long coattails, the white shirt, white bow tie, finely tailored slacks, and shiny black dress shoes made him look every bit the fine gentleman. It made Mariemaia ache inside to play and tease with him as they had only a few short days ago. His eyes, like hers, were shadowed with pain.

Milan sat like a rock between them, one that either could lean on and that wouldn't judge.

Otto pulled up in the sleek black limousine, and soon they were all riding to the Dorlian-Yuy estate. The ride was thickly silent of their old, friendly chatter and Mariemaia wanted nothing more at that moment than to hear Alex laugh like he used to. It seemed that she had lost an old friend.

Thanking the Gods that the ride had been short, Mariemaia was the last to exit the limo. Alex was holding Milan like an infant in his strong arms as Otto rolled her wheelchair up. Placing her in it like a precious porcelain doll, Alex stood behind it and started to push her towards the main house. Mariemaia followed, trying to get the thought of a funeral procession out of her mind.

They reached the great doors of the house and Alex rang the tuneless bell, with Mariemaia on his left side, and Milan on his right. Mariemaia could feel his discomfort at being so near her. All she was thinking about was that she wanted to grasp his hand and comfort him. But it was her fault and she didn't know what to do. Rick was the furthest thing from her mind. 

So as she entered the huge ballroom she didn't even notice the shining marble, tulle and glittering ribbon decorations, or the scores of happy guests fluttering around the room like colorful butterflies, or Rick approaching her. When she felt his hand on her shoulder, she nearly shouted in surprise, but managed to keep it down to a startled grunt. He smiled and said quietly, "How are you? You seemed kind of...spaced out. Are you still upset about Alex?" He seemed to care only about her feelings and not Alex's, which was sweet and not exactly strange, but it made her angry as she remembered the pain sketched on Alex's face. She answered tartly, "I'm more than upset...I'm..."

But she stopped as she realized that Rick wasn't even looking at her anymore, but at a beautiful, platinum haired woman in a strapless black gown with a long, many seamed train with long strips of gossamer sewn inside each seam, giving it a fairy-like, feathery appearance. Her hair was French braided in three rows: one in the middle of her head and one on each side, each entwined with a black satin ribbon. The remainder of the braids were pinned tightly into a nest like bun at the base of her skull. She wore a long chained silver necklace with a pristine white pearl pendant and simple pearl earrings. Her dark blue eyes were outlined with dark eye shadow, and her lips were coated with shiny lip gloss. Antonia looked more beautiful and graceful than Mariemaia thought anyone could be.

Rick took in a sharp breath as if he hadn't taken one since Antonia appeared. Mariemaia looked at his handsome face, and she, to her amazement, saw the same pain she had seen in Alex's face and in her own painted vividly on Rick's. She thought in wonder, _I knew they once dated, but I thought that he dumped her. But, from the looks of it, I was misinformed or he made a big mistake. And I think it's the latter._

"Rick?" She asked as she gave his sleeve a good tug. He shook his head as if trying to clear it and responded quietly, "What?"

"Can I talk to you someplace more private?"

"Ummm...I uh... sure."

He grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her towards a door near the back of the ballroom. As they approached he let go and stepped towards it, opening it smoothly and letting her pass through first.

She turned towards him as he shut the door. The hallway was empty of all life and sound except their own. She started what would be an expectedly painful argument by saying simply, "Rick, I think we made a few _really_ stupid mistakes."

His head shot up and he inquired curiously, "Mistakes?"

"Rick, the only thing I've been able to think about since we kissed in the sparring room is Alex, and how I hurt him. I haven't even thought about you for the past few days. And I," She took a deep breath and sighed, "I saw Antonia tonight."

His visage hardened, "Really? So did everybody else."

"More than that, I saw you seeing her."

He hadn't expected that, "So what?"

"Rick, I saw the way you looked at her, and the way you looked afterwards. You can't tell me you don't still love her, because, after what I saw, _nothing_ could make me believe you." She finished quickly and crossed her arms in finality. Rick stared at her and opened his mouth to retort, but found that he could only work his jaw.

Mariemaia walked up to him and embraced him, whispering, "Rick, you don't have to give me excuses and I don't want them. If you do love her...well, there is no gain without risk, is there? Don't let it pass by you. For me." She kissed his cheek in a regretful, but sisterly way.

As she turned to walk away, he grasped her hand. She turned and looked into his eyes.

"For you, I won't. Or, at least, I'll try not to." Tears ran down his contorted face and Mariemaia realized that there were tears cleansing her own face. Funny that she hadn't felt them. Then Rick bent down to kiss her hand. She withdrew it and looked at him with a wan smile on her watery face. He smiled back, and Mariemaia turned and, without looking back, walked away.

Her spirit was lighter as she stepped back into the bustling ballroom. She searched the sea of faces, but didn't see the one face she wanted to see. Disappointment bloomed inside her chest, but she pulled the weed ruthlessly. Instead of feeling sorry for herself, she was going to go into the throng, have a great time, and take care of the Alex dilemma later.

Mariemaia watched her steps carefully as she strolled through the ocean of guests.

"Mariemaia! There you are!" Relena exclaimed happily. It didn't even occur to Mariemaia to ask Relena to call her Marie. She instead returned the beautiful, lavender clad blonde's smile and answered, "How are you, Relena? Have you seen Alex around? I need to speak with him."

Relena frowned and said, "No I haven't. Maybe you'll find him in his old room. Oh, wait, I didn't notice him, but there he is behind you!"

Mariemaia spun around quickly and saw Alex there, looking hurt and dumbfounded at the same time.

"Mariemaia? Mariemaia _Khushrenada_? No, nononononono, you can't be...You can't!" He nearly shouted as he fled the ballroom by way of the stairs.

She didn't even think as she pulled up her skirts and followed him as quickly as her legs could carry her. Up two more flights of stairs and down countless corridors until, finally, she heard a door slam and, looking around, she saw a sign that said, simply, 'Alex's Room'. There was another door that said 'Rick's Room'. Smiling, she opened Rick's door and found Alex inside, looking chagrined.

And angry.

He looked at her accusingly and waited for her to close the door before shouting, "MARIEMAIA KHUSHRENDADA, HUH? FIRST RICK, NOW THIS! I'M IN LOVE WITH A FUCKING MEGALOMANIAC!"

Mariemaia strangled her rising temper and said evenly, "Alex, if you don't stop shouting I'm going to castrate you."

He was so astonished he couldn't blink.

Mariemaia continued, "Yes, I am Mariemaia Khushrenada. Daughter of Treize Khushrenada and Leia Barton. Whoopdee-fucking-doo. If you really loved me, you wouldn't care who I was. So what, I tried to conquer the Earth! Have you ever heard the term 'brainwashing'? I am really surprised you didn't recognize me. Your parents and sister did. Rick did. Antonia did. Tavvy did. Everybody else did except for you. Besides, my name was kept secret because people might react like you did to my name, and ask that I not be trained as a Preventer. What was I supposed to do, huh? Wear a sign that says 'Mariemaia Khushrenada' written on it?"

Alex looked thoroughly scolded, and said, "What about Rick, Mariemaia? You broke my heart, you know."

"Say it again."

"What? 'You broke my heart.'"

"No, the other thing."

"What other thing?" Alex sounded more than a little exasperated.

"My name, doofus."

Alex opened his mouth and smiled with his old charm, "Mariemaia."

She closed her eyes in bliss and smiled, saying again, "Again."

"Mariemaia," His smile was almost to the breaking point.

Mariemaia walked towards him, and, placing her palms on his chest, she looked up at him and said, "I know that I broke you heart. But I can help you mend it, if you'll let me." She felt tears once again running down her face, and saw their twins running from Alex's.

He looked at her and said, "Why didn't you tell me before? I don't know if I want to take the risk."

"I didn't know before. And, Alex..."

"What?"

"No gain without risk."

He smiled once again and, as he grasped her chin gently between the thumb and first two fingers of his right hand and tilted her face upward, he repeated.

"No gain without risk."

Their lips met in a kiss that more than rivaled any kiss that Rick could give her, and Mariemaia felt her heart exult.

They returned to the party arm in arm. Alex asked her what had happened between her and Rick, and, as she told him, they walked towards Relena's little clique.

"Hello!" Alex and Mariemaia greeted the group. Relena returned their hello just a bit tipsily, and Heero gave them a simple hi. But there were two people in the group she didn't know. One was a tall, filled-out woman with waist-length blue-black hair (with a lock that seemed to fall right in front of one of her eyes), and dark blue eyes that seemed to see everything. The other was the tallest man she had ever been in close contact with. His hair was long and platinum blonde, falling straight to his waist. His skin was tanned and his eyes were an icy blue.

"Mariemaia," Alex began, "These fine-looking people are Lucrezia Noin and Zechs Merquise."

__

I should have guessed. She thought to herself as she dropped them a curtsy.

"Mariemaia Khushrenada. I don't believe we've ever met," Zechs said in his deep, sexy voice. A smile creased his face. Noin gave him a wife look and said, "We're very pleased to meet you, Mariemaia. Zechs has wanted to meet you for such a long time."

"Yes, I have. May I please steal her for a moment, Alexander?" Zechs asked, "I need to speak with her privately."

Alex held up his hands and said, "I don't own her."

Mariemaia smiled at Alex, then Zechs, to whom she offered her hand. He took it and pulled her away from the group, into the dancing throng.

As they danced he spoke, "I have been waiting to give you something, Miss Mariemaia. Your father gave it to me for you before we parted ways."

"What is it?" Mariemaia asked as they dodged a rather clumsy couple smoothly.

He reached into the pocket of his formal tuxedo and handed her an old, wrinkled envelope with her name written on it in long, elegant writing.

"It's, obviously, a letter. I've never read it. In fact, I didn't even know who it was for until you came along. Treize only told me that you'd make yourself known sooner or later."

Mariemaia clutched the letter and, as the dance ended, stepped up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. So much."

Zechs embraced her and told her gruffly, "I think he would be proud of the way you turned out."

"Tell Alex I need a little quiet time, please," she asked.

"No problem." Zechs walked away as Mariemaia walked out of a pair of open French doors and onto a deck. Sitting in a deck chair, she opened the letter and pulled out one piece of paper. Unfolding it, she started to read.

__

Dearest Mariemaia,

Greetings from your unknown father. I just found out that you were born today. Even though you are only a year old now, I felt that I had to at least acknowledge your existence to myself instead of ignoring it and you.

This letter won't be very long, and I'm sorry for that, but there is only so much that needs to be said. First of all I would like to say that, even though we have never met and probably never will, you are a part of me and always will be. Khushrenada blood runs through our veins, and that alone makes us special.

I would also like to tell you that Dekim Barton will never, ever be your father, and anything that he programs you to do is his own load to bear, not yours.

And please, Mariemaia, don't battle with people just because it's easy. Very little that is easy is worth having.

Love,

Treize Khushrenada

Tears rolled down Mariemaia's face once more as she replaced the letter in its envelope and clutched it to her breast.


	8. Chapter 8

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

Chapter Eight

The music and the loud cacophony of the many voices that permeated the air in the ballroom of the Dorlian-Yuy residence pounded Milan's head like a hammer. She massaged her temples with her thumb and forefinger futilely, and wondered if it would be very rude to go hide in the library. Milan had never liked these huge gatherings, with all these people that had nothing to do with what they were celebrating and were just there to kiss Aunt Relena's ass.

She closed her eyes and indulged in a sigh of discomfort.

But Milan's head jerked up in surprise as she felt her chair moving towards the small door at the back of the ballroom. Looking up, she saw that Marcus was wheeling her out of the room. She refrained from making any comment, reasoning that she would have to yell and he probably wouldn't hear her anyway.

The silence of the hallway was nearly deafening after the noise of the ballroom. Her head felt as if a large weight had been pulled off of it, and she let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

Marcus continued, in silence, to roll her wheelchair down the hall, taking only one turn into the library, where he let it go and walked over to a couch, flopping onto it with a sigh and massaging his temples with his long, articulate fingers.

Milan rolled over to a squishy armchair, and, after a minute of complicated gymnastics, was able to push her wheelchair away and sit comfortably in the chair. With a grunt she reached over and picked up a book from the small table to the right of her chair.

_Gone With the Wind_, she read the title and opened it to the first page.

Marcus asked quietly, "How are you this fine evening?"

She didn't look up from the third page as she replied, "I have a headache and I'm worried about my best friend and brother. How are you?"

"Dandy like candy. You don't suppose Aunt Relena has any Ibuprofen, do you?"

"If she does, you'll have to beat me to it, and I've got wheels," She bantered as she turned the sixth page.

"I can run faster than you can roll, and you know it, too."

"Yeah. I know that just like I know that I cheat at chess, too."

"See? Isn't it easier when you don't try to hide the truth?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Milan turned the tenth page.

Marcus stuck his tongue out at her impudently, and she looked up and responded in kind.

The doorway to the library darkened, and a boy who was about seventeen walked in. His hair was the platinum blonde that marked him as a Noin, and his eyes were the iciest blue. He carried himself with a tiger's grace, and his aura was that of a person who commanded. It was not conscious, it was something that all of Lucrezia's and Zechs' children had in common.

Milan waved to him shortly, "Hiya, Treize. What are you doing back here?"

He gave a small smile and said, "Hiding." Milan looked up and gave him a sympathetic smile. She had often found him back here during gatherings of this sort; not only was he not very fond of the crowds, girls ran the poor boy ragged, following him all over the place like an army of stalkers. Marcus gave a nod to Treize's greeting and patted the seat of the armchair that sat horizontally to the sofa on which he reclined. Treize sat down gratefully.

Another figure darkened the door. Two figures, actually. Peace walked in with the chubby, dark haired figure of Aleonore Noin by her side, one chubby hand clutching the ears of a stuffed rabbit.

Milan smiled at Peace, who she was especially close to. Peace smiled back and walked over to an antique rocking chair, with Aleonore in her wake. She sat down softly and pulled the small girl, who was pointlessly trying to climb up her legs, into her lap.

More 'cousins' soon followed. Octavia came in, resplendent in a jade green gown that sheathed her slim body and was embroidered all over with a setting of butterflies, ivy, and flowers. Her long hair had little butterfly clips nestled within its loose curls.

Antonia followed in her gown, which she jokingly called her "Queen of the Night" ensemble.

Rick also entered, looking strangely reflective for him. When he saw Antonia, a maelstrom of emotions whirled on his face, all too confusing for Milan to understand. Rick sat down on the sofa with Marcus, who was promptly using him for a footrest.

Rick didn't seem to notice.

Milan turned the thirtieth page and asked distractedly, "I wonder where Alex and Mariemaia are."

Marcus shrugged, but Rick smiled and said mischievously, "Well, I'm not sure, but the last I saw of them Alex was screaming Mariemaia's name and she was chasing him up the staircase. Good thing Aunt Relena doesn't let press into these gatherings."

"I would think you would be upset. I thought you and Marie had something going," Milan turned the page.

"We talked and we both decided that we made huge mistakes."

"And what mistakes were those, may I ask?"

"None of your beeswax."

Marcus grunted in amusement at the term 'beeswax'. Milan smiled and shrugged. If she wanted to find out, she could always ask Mariemaia.

Two more shapes darkened the doorway. Wufei and Duo walked in, each holding a half-full glass of red wine. Needless to say, they were a bit tipsy. Milan laughed as her father nearly staggered over a chair and plopped down.

Wufei didn't bother with a chair. He dropped to the floor and moaned as his butt hit the floor hard. Duo laughed heartily as Wufei massaged his sore butt. Wufei glared at him demonically and made a scissor motion with his fore and middle fingers. Duo's face blanched, reflexively grasped his trademark plait, and quickly shut his mouth.

Heero and Zechs walked in next. They were passing a bottle of expensive champagne between them and were severely inebriated. They leaned on each other like old friends, laughing at anything the other said.

"Well, that didn't take you very long," Milan commented dryly.

Heero looked at her a said in a slurred voice, "We've been here longer than you have. Besides," He hiccupped, "I was just celebrating the birth of my brother's new uncle. Oh wait," He blinked for a second as he contemplated what he had just said. Zechs was shaking with suppressed laughter. "That's not right. His _daughter_. Yeah, his new _daughter_."

Everyone in the room was shaking with laughter, even Peace.

"You," Zechs commented drunkenly, "Are far too drunk to even speak, much less do anything else." As he spoke, his arms waved about in exaggerated, languid gestures.

"They are really drunk," Duo pointed out to Wufei, who was staring at his own empty wine glass sadly.

"I wish I were that drunk," Wufei answered as he continued to stare mournfully at his glass.

"If Aunt Relena and Aunt Lucy see you like that, you'll never ever hear the end of it," Marcus admonished.

"That's why we came in here," said Zechs. "You are only in trouble if you," hiccup, "get caught."

Quatre and Trowa strolled in perfectly sober. As soon as they saw Zechs and Heero hanging on each other like drunken apes, they quickly exited and shut the door. Milan thought she heard muffled chortles coming from the other side of the door.

They entered once again, looking completely straight faced. Milan stared at them suspiciously.

Then came Sally, who was brandishing her half-full bottle of wine like a weapon. She looked beautiful in her scarlet, Mandarin style gown, and her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight French twist. She saw Wufei and waved to him from five feet away.

He looked at her warily, then patted the floor beside him. She flopped down hard, and laid her head on his shoulder while pouring him a new glass of wine.

Relena, Hilde, and Catherine followed. Catherine seemed to be the only thing holding the half-drunk Hilde and totally drunk Relena up.

Hilde let go of Catherine and staggered over to Duo, sat on his lap and promptly went to sleep. Her light snores accompanied more laughter from the ensemble.

Relena was having a hard time standing upright, but finally she got it, with Heero's drunken aid. When that was accomplished, she looked him in the eye and accused, "You are a bad influence on me, you know that? Next thing you know, I'll be threatening to shoot people for no reason." Her voice was garbled and punctuated by hiccups and wild gesturing. Catherine had a long suffering look on her face, and Quatre came over sympathetically and embraced her. She buried her face in his chest and started to shake. Milan again had the sneaking suspicion she was laughing.

Noin walked in last, and, taking a quick look at the drunken Gundam pilots and their assorted wives and friends, she collapsed in riotous laughter.

The night was filled with the music of cicadas, and the moonlight cast a curtain of pale silver light over the grounds. Mariemaia strode with Alex, her arm joined with his. It seemed that all the pain that had filled her earlier had been washed away by crystal water, and the only thing left was euphoria. She clutched her father's letter in one hand as if it were a diamond. But her thoughts were on the man who strolled next to her.

She couldn't help but wonder what Alex was thinking.

"A penny for your thoughts," Alex asked quietly as they strolled through the rose garden that Relena tended so lovingly. Mariemaia replied as she looked up at him, "Actually, I was just wondering what you were thinking."

He smiled and turned away. Then Mariemaia heard a branch snap and she looked around, distressed. Alex turned back to her and handed her a beautiful, golden yellow rose. A drop of his blood dripped down his finger and onto the petals. Mariemaia found the sight oddly beautiful, and taking the rose, she kissed his bleeding finger.

Alex winced in pain, but smiled again at her. Then he spoke.

"When I came to the academy, I never, ever even speculated I would meet a girl there. I always figured I'd be single for my whole life. But." he lifted her fingers to his lips, and kissed each of them lightly. Mariemaia breathed deeply. "Sometimes we need to expect the unexpected."

"I know exactly what you mean," she withdrew her hand from his and walked ahead on the path, facing him. "I would never in my life have imagined that I would walking through on a romantic evening in a rose garden with the son of a _Gundam pilot_." She twirled girlishly on the path.

"I always thought that I would end up like my mother; alone in a huge mansion left to her by the love of_ her _life. But here I am, walking contently with the love of _my_ life, Alexander Maxwell." She laughed heartily, "Who would have thought, huh?"

Alex ran up to her and grasped her arms at the shoulder, resting his forehead on hers. They looked each other in the eyes for a seemingly endless moment and he whispered, "Am I really the love of your life, Mariemaia?"

She ran her hand up his arm and grasped the back of his neck gently, interlacing some of her fingers in his hair. Then she replied, equally hushed, but violently "Alexander, I will _never _love any man the way I love you, _ever_!"

Then she drew his face down to hers and kissed him deeply. His arms encircled her and they stood there in the moonlight and kissed to the music of the cicadas.

Rick retreated from the room after only an hour. He couldn't stand to be around Antonia any more than that. Every time he turned around it seemed as if he could smell her; it was like a lavender breath every time she walked by.

And it was torture.

She pretended not to notice, but every once in a while he would catch her casting furtive glances in his direction. He had puzzled over what she was thinking.

Antonia had given him another odd look as he fled from the library, and his mother had looked confused. Rick couldn't take it. He wished fervently that he had stayed in America instead of coming back here to the Academy.

Mariemaia had been too understanding. Even if she was in love with Alex, she still should have been scandalized. But apparently she was as eager to be with Alex as he was to be with Antonia again.

It had been so great when they were together. Antonia had been the one girl in his entire life that he didn't get tired of. Every moment with her had been familiar and yet new at the same time.

And with a few words, he had destroyed it all.

_I think I need some space, Tony. Can we just be friends? _He recalled the moment and laughed at himself with bitter irony. He had regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. But it had been too late to take it back. He saw her heart shatter and her tears stream down her face.

He wondered idly if it was still too late. If she could forgive him.

He also wondered if he even deserved it.

"Rick!" A voice called from behind him. He didn't bother to turn, or even acknowledge her. He knew who it was.

He continued down the path as her footsteps approached implacably. Dread filled him, and he thought seriously about drowning himself in the coy pond.

"Richard!" The voice shouted sharply.

He stopped, but didn't turn.

"What do you want, Antonia?" He inquired tiredly.

"I want to know why you just up and walked out of our little family gathering!" Antonia snapped irritably.

Rick turned on his heel sharply. Angrily he reacted, "Did it ever occur to you I might want some fresh air!"

"Oh, please! I know you way better than that. Something's bothering you and I want to know what!" Antonia's hair had been unbraided and fell in unbound waves down her back and over her shoulders like a light gold waterfall. Rick gulped as he took in how beautiful she looked in the silver moonlight.

"It's none of your business!" said Rick hoarsely.

"You're damn wrong if you think it isn't! Now, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Antonia yelled loud enough to echo.

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" He yelled in retort.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, I WONDER!"

"I STILL--," he fell silent.

"You still what?" She inquired bad-temperedly. She was still quite loud.

Rick swallowed hard and replied, "I still love you."

Antonia's face paled and her lips turned white.

"You...what?" Her question was quiet and weak.

He walked closer to her and looked her in the eyes. They were of a height, and he remembered how good she felt in his embrace.

"I still love you."

Antonia sank to the ground in shock. She stared stupidly at the stones of the walk as she repeatedly murmured, "He still loves me," disbelievingly.

"Say it again and again won't make it go away," Rick commented, wry in his hurt. Somewhere down deep he had hoped that she would return his feelings.

Antonia looked up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and a bright smile lit her face.

"I don't want it to go away." She lifted her arms out to him, "I want it to get its ass over here and give me a kiss."

Rick nearly flung himself into them. They embraced and kissed each other like it was the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

****

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Chapter Nine

Milan sat quietly on her bunk reading _Gone With the Wind_, which Aunt Relena had let her borrow reluctantly. Music from some new age band played softly in the room, and a summer rose incense burned slowly, filling the room with the soft fragrance of sunlight heating the scent of the noble flower.

The door creaked open and Mariemaia walked in, humming a song softly to herself. Her once long tresses had been trimmed close to her head, and soft scarlet curls encircled her ears, making her look extremely cute. Her body had become more muscular in the months since they had come to the academy, making her look less willowy and more solid. Milan smiled at her friend warmly and laughed as Mariemaia's face curled into a facial acrobatic feat that looked like a cross between smelling a skunk and hearing someone sing a very high, shrill note.

"Why do you listen to this new age crap?" The red haired woman asked sullenly as she pulled out a desk chair and sat on it backwards so she could fold her arms on the back. Absently she fluffed her hair while Milan dog-eared the page she was reading and set the book down.

"Because I find it relaxing. You want to go listen to people bang on some drums, you can go to Alex's room and listen to music there," Milan replied calmly as she picked up the glass of water that had been dripping condensation on the coaster it rested on. Milan wiped the water away with her shirtsleeve and, looking at the dark spot, grimaced.

Mariemaia rolled her blue eyes and made a rude sound. "No, I can't. Remember?"

Milan let out a snort of laughter, "Oh, yeah, I forgot that they caught you and Alex getting freaky in his dorm room."

Mariemaia looked scandalized as she screeched, "We were _not! _We were simply making friendly-like." She rose her face towards the ceiling in haughty, offended manner.

"If people made friends like that all the time we would need a lot more space colonies," Milan sipped her water and ignored her friend's upturned finger. Then she asked, feigning indifference, "Have you seen Marcus around lately? He seems to be avoiding me. I wonder if I did something to make him angry..." She mused to herself as she enfolded the cold glass in both hands.

"I doubt you could do anything to make Marcus angry...he adores you, I keep telling you. The only people who don't realize it are you and Marcus." Mariemaia slid Milan a sly, sidelong look as she turned around slightly in her chair and reached into one of her drawers.

"I think you're all delusional. Marcus is a friend, nothing more...For God's sake, he won't even admit I can beat him at chess! How he could he be in love with me?" Milan's tone was incredulous as she hauled her legs over the side of the bed with a grunt.

Mariemaia turned around with a lollipop in her mouth. Smiling around the lollipop, she mumbled, "Oh, please. You're sitting there reading _Gone With the Wind _and you're talking to me about antagonists not loving protagonists? Marcus is like friggin' Scarlett O'Hara and you're just as bad."

There was a light rapping at the door and Alex walked in, braid swinging. He smiled at Mariemaia and bent over. She removed the lollipop from her mouth to accept his kiss as Milan hauled herself into her wheelchair deftly. She arranged her limp legs while Alex and Mariemaia exchanged kisses.

Alex rose to his full height and said, "I heard the last part of your conversation--"

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit," Milan snapped irritably.

"--And I think that Mariemaia has the right of it. You may think of Marcus as 'just a friend', but he definitely looks at you in a different, less platonic light."

Milan's temper flared, "And since when is everyone a friggin' love expert!"

Alex and Mariemaia shrugged at the same time and Alex replied, "Finding love makes it easier to see it in others." His eyes took on a look of consideration, "And it could help that I've known you both my whole life."

"Yeah, I'll be sure the store that little piece of newfound wisdom away with all of the rest of the stuff I didn't ask for!" Milan snapped at her brother and best friend as she started to wheel herself towards the door.

Mariemaia stuck her tongue out at Milan, "Don't be bitchy."

Turning in her chair, Milan sighed and apologized, "I'm just tired and hungry. Can we go to dinner?"

Mariemaia checked her watch. "It's six-thirty. If we hurry we can beat the rush. Besides," her face lit up, "It's pizza day." The tall auburn haired woman jumped up out of her chair and nimbly put it back in its proper place. Alex wrapped his arms around her waist and jested, "You are a hopeless pizza addict."

Mariemaia gave him a good punch in the gut and they walked out the room, Milan wheeling close behind.

Thoughts that she didn't want rose to the surface, making her attempts to drown them in the sea of mundane thoughts futile.

_What if they're right?_

The night was cool and the stars shone brightly against the midnight blue silk of the nighttime sky. Milan sat outside the dorm, next to a bench in the middle of the quad that sat near her father's classroom. A can of soda hung loosely in her fingers as she stared into the night, her thoughts wandering aimlessly. A gentle breeze made the leaves of the oak trees whisper in the night; Milan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_It's so quiet, _she thought to herself_, I wish it were this quiet all the time. _She ran her free fingers through her long, dark hair. The wind pulled it gently from in between her fingers and played with it, making the dark ribbons wave like pennons. Thoughts sauntered through her idle mind and then a thought of her conversation with Mariemaia and Alex came into focus.

_What do they know, anyway? I don't think that Marcus could ever think of me like--like...that. He's like my older brother! My very nice looking, sweet, kind, funny, sexy older brother...Ew! Please tell me I did not just think that thought._

Milan made an irritated noise and took a final gulp from her soda. She shook the can to make sure she had finished it and then, with a flourish, tossed it into a silver trash can. But even that lighthearted distraction couldn't keep her from imagining what it would feel like to have Marcus' arms around her, to feel his warm breath on her neck, to kiss his soft lips...

Shaking her head to clear it and scolding herself for being so foolish, Milan grasped the wheels of her chair and rolled towards the dorm and her bed.

Marcus sat slumped in a squishy armchair, with his legs tossed over one of the arms. His feet twitched involuntarily. He read from a thick volume that didn't really interest him at all, and the chatter from the corner of the living room was steadily beginning to annoy him.

Marcus stared at the source of his annoyance with murder glowing in his blue-green eyes. Rick sat in the love seat, clutching the hand of his beloved Antonia as they mumbled incessantly about nothing at all.

Marcus rolled his eyes at their inane chatter and finally set down his book and stomped out the room irritably.

It wasn't that he didn't like Antonia and Rick, or that he minded talk...it was just that he was irritable for a reason that had at least _something _to do with weddings.

_Stupid Milan...she's invaded my mind or something. Why can't I stop thinking about her! God! _His thoughts echoed his irritation at himself and his posture as he charged down the halls did as well. A dark look masked his face and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked at the floor tiles as he stalked down the corridor.

He ran straight into Noin, who let out a startled yelp.

Marcus flung himself back, greatly embarrassed. Noin turned and smiled at him.

"What's up, Marcus? I was just looking for Antonia, have you seen her?" Noin's tone was warm and pleasant as she inquired after her daughter.

"She and her extra limb are in the living room. Talking about nothing, as usual," His tone was involuntarily sharp and chafed as he answered her question.

"Why so snappy?" Noin asked mildly.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Ah...it's a girl, I see," Noin nodded sagely.

Marcus mumbled something rude and to the point but Noin pretended not to hear him. She murmured something to herself instead, and Marcus' temper broke.

"What the Hell are you saying?" He snapped as he massaged his temples.

Noin snapped back, "I was just wondering if denial, anger, and bitchiness were genetic amongst the men who have piloted Gundams, and if they had passed it onto their male offspring!" Then she took a deep breath and whispered to him, "Marcus, listen to me. If you are in love with someone, tell her before it's too late. You might regret keeping your mouth shut.

"Also, don't snap at me; I can still kick your skinny ass, even if I am getting old."

Marcus burst out laughing at her statement, and Noin took him into her arms and hugged him. Kissing his cheek, she disengaged herself and walked down the hall, heels clicking on the tiles.

Marcus continued his walk down the hall, pondering his 'aunt's' words.

"You know, we need to have anime action theaters more often. I'm suffering from anime withdrawals," Octavia stated as she munched on a handful of caramel corn.

Alex and Mariemaia agreed heartily from their corner loveseat, Marcus and Milan grunted, their attention focused on a game of chess. Antonia and Rick cheered and guzzled down their soda, and Treize whooped, tearing his attention away from his sketchbook. Peace asked what anime was, looking up from her book, _Anne of Green Gables, _with a puzzled expression. As the anime crazy Octavia explained, Mariemaia rose and popped in a tape.

Octavia finished her lecture and asked, "What tape did you pop in, Marie?"

"_Here is Greenwood_. Do we have any squeezy cheese? And crackers?" Mariemaia requested hopefully.

Rick threw her a box of Triscuits and a bottle of squeezy cheese as Octavia drilled her. "Which one?"

"Ummm..." Mariemaia pondered around a mouthful of cheesy cracker, "The first one."

Octavia jumped and whooped, then flopped down on the couch cuddling her giant can of stale caramel corn that her parents had gotten for Christmas months before.

Milan stated, "Check, Marcus. Haven't we already watched that one?"

Marcus made a frustrated sound and searched the board for an opening.

"No. Or, at least, not recently."

"Oh. Did you manage to get the third tape?" Milan asked as she watched Marcus growl at the board.

"Oooh! No, I didn't. Some jerk hole hasn't returned it yet! I'm _never _gonna get to see Kazuya get together with anyone! I'm going to die never knowing!" Octavia ranted at Milan as Marcus managed to make a move.

Milan looked at the board and made another move. "Checkmate, Marcus. Well, did you get Card Captor Sakura like I begged you to?"

"I managed to get a few of them but the store didn't have a lot. It's a pretty long series, you know!"

"Damn. Oh, well," Milan looked back at Marcus, who was seething from his loss.

"So, how many is that, Marcus. 115 games now, huh? You really suck at chess," Milan teased.

But Marcus became furious. Angrily he turned over the table, board and all, and screamed at her, "Will you shut up!" Then, his face and neck glowing red, he stalked out the room.

Milan was so shocked she couldn't even move. She and Marcus had been trading insults for years; it was like a game. He had never gotten so angry before. He had always replied with a smooth jab and they had gone on...

Everyone in the room was quiet. Mariemaia stood next to the couch were Alex reclined, looking angry. Then she snapped out of her reverie and ran to her friend, crouching down.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mariemaia inquired gently as she squeezed Milan's stiff hand.

Milan came out the shock at her friends touch. "Yeah," she replied shakily. "I think so. I guess I pushed him too far." She gave a wan smile and squeezed Mariemaia's hand in return. "I'll be fine."

Mariemaia nodded and, rising, pushed Milan's chair closer to the television. They all settled down to watch their anime, and the rest of the night passed quietly.

But Milan couldn't pay attention. She was too busy worrying about Marcus.

_My God, why did I do that? _Marcus agonized as he paced on the deck at the back of Relena and Heero's mansion. His bare feet slapped the wood hard, punctuating his mental criticisms like a nefarious drum beat. His every thought centered around Milan: what would she think of him now, would she be afraid of him, would she ever love him...?

_Love me? Where did that thought come from? _He didn't realize that he had voiced this musing aloud.

"What thought?" A voice said from behind him. A soft, sensual voice. He jumped in surprise and spun around to confront the intruder.

"Aunt Relena, were you watching me?" Marcus asked as he finally plopped down in a deck chair, exhausted from his anxious pacing.

"I only heard that last thought," Relena pulled a chair in front of him and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" Marcus snapped at her irritably.

"Are you going to tell me what has you so upset or am I going to have to play a guessing game with you?" She asked in the tone of voice that said that only one of the options was viable.

Marcus sighed and wished that there was a bottle of vodka within easy reach. Then, taking a deep breath, he recited the events of that night and his own worries to his understanding aunt. A great weight seemed to lift from his shoulders as he shared his qualms with someone else.

As he finished, Relena was silent, as if she was remembering something.

Then, she spoke. "Oh, Marcus. If you love Milan tell her, for God's sake!" His aunt exclaimed finally. "I don't want you to end up like Wufei, pining after a girl for years and years because you're too scared to tell her you love her. Be brave. The worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't love you. You'll be sad, maybe even heartbroken, but it won't kill you."

_Apparently you don't know everything, Aunt Relena. I don't think I could ever be without her...even when she does kick my ass at chess._

He smiled to himself and rose from the chair.

"Thanks, auntie dearest. You've been a great help," Marcus leaned down to kiss her cheek as she scowled at him for calling her 'auntie dearest.'

"And just where do you think you're going?" Relena asked as she looked up at him.

Marcus smiled and said simply, "To find Milan."

As he smoothly walked away into the darkness of the gardens, Relena felt herself smile. The wind teased her golden hair as she looked up at the stars.

"Relena?" Heero's deep voice asked from behind her.

Raising her hand, she beckoned to him. "Heero, come here to me."

Heero smiled to himself and obeyed, taking his wife's upraised hand as he came to stand beside her.

Relena looked away from the sky and looked at her husband. Smiling, she whispered, "I love you."

Heero kneeled down next to her chair and cupped her moon-pale face in his hand, "I know. I love you, too." Then their lips met and parted.

Relena looked once again at the sky, "I know you know. I just had a feeling that I didn't tell you enough."

Milan had tried to watch the movies, but the room had become too stifling, the air to stale, and the noise to loud for her to bear. Assuring her friends of her wellness, she had retreated to one of the many gardens, where she reclined on the grass looking at the rose, ginger, and crimson sunset as she ran her fingers up and down the skin of her thigh. For the umpteenth time she wondered at the fact that she could only feel the motion in the tips of her fingers instead of the pale, warm skin on her leg. _So strange._ She had had a long time to get used to the lack of feeling, but sometimes it still made her wonder at her survival.

Milan tried in vain to wiggle her toes, but they didn't move. It was a habit carried from childhood; when she had first been paralyzed she had found it very hard to accept the fact that she might not walk again for a very long time. The doctors had never said that she would never walk again; her parents had pleaded with them not to.

Even if she could walk she still would not have been very tall. She was short and, like her mother, had a pixie-like build. Her legs were abnormally thin because of their lack of exercising capabilities, but she thanked whoever it was that took care of everyone that the muscles had not atrophied. Milan still carried the hope that someday she might be able to feel the wind rushing past her face as she ran, or feel the water slide by her as she swam laps in a pool.

_Or feel anything below my waist,_ she smiled ruefully as she laid back on the grass. The soft green down prickled her back in places because her shirt was, to put it bluntly, a midriff barer. Milan had always been proud of her flat, muscular stomach and showed it off whenever she could. She wore a pair of comfortable, hip-hugging shorts and no shoes, her nerveless feet bared to the air they couldn't feel.

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps crushing grass. She arched

her back to see who it was.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she commented dryly as Marcus

crossed the grass like a cat. _Someone is looking pretty damn sexy tonight. _Milan thought ruefully as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Marcus approached and stood behind her, silent. She indulged herself with a long roll of the eyes and patted the grass next to her, "You might as well sit down."

Marcus said nothing as he plopped down beside her. The glorious

sunset had faded to sapphires, aquamarines, and emeralds. Stars had started to appear, one by one, in the night sky; small, brilliant diamonds in the velvet expanse. A small breeze kicked up from the east, blowing strands of Milan's long, dark hair onto Marcus' sweater. They caught on the threads and fuzz, but he made no move to brush them away.

Milan reached over and brushed them off his shoulder. Her hand brushed his shoulder momentarily and she felt a small jolt of electricity go through her fingertips. _Static, _she dismissed. Marcus jumped at her surprise touch.

But she was acutely aware of his presence after that one small touch. His scent filled her nose, even though the wind should have been blowing it away from her. The heat of his body was as much of a presence in her mind as he himself was; a comforting presence but one that made her feel uncertain, as if something was yet to be resolved.

Marcus cleared his throat, "I'm really sorry that I did what I did back there. I didn't mean to, I was just feeling awfully stressed, and you can be really annoying sometimes. Besides," he snorted, "There is no way I've lost one hundred and fifteen games to you."

Milan looked in his direction and raised an arched eyebrow. "Oh, I suppose not. It must be at least one hundred and twenty five."

Marcus turned his head towards the sky and shouted, "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE WELL ENOUGH ALONE!"

Milan nearly rolled over laughing at him. His head swung around to look at her, his eyes afire with angry amusement. He started to ruthlessly tickle her sides and neck, his hands darting quickly between the two sweet spots. Milan was laughing so hard tears were running down her face and she was clutching her aching sides.

"Stop!" She pleaded breathlessly. He didn't relent, however, and she was forced to retaliate. She formed a hard fist and, twisting impossibly, she landed a jab in his hard stomach.

Marcus gave a grunt and fell to the grass next to her. Milan swerved her body around to look him in the face. Marcus had a hand against his stomach and one lying on the ground. His cerulean eyes stared into her blue eyes intensely. The friendly moment had come and gone, a something unfamiliar had replaced it. Marcus held her gaze with his own as he propped himself up on one elbow. With his free hand he reached up to entwine his articulate fingers in her hair. Milan couldn't move. But she didn't need or want to.

Marcus pulled her face down to his own and his soft lips caressed hers lightly, then more heavily. She responded, her hand running up his back to lay at the nape of his neck.

They parted. The kiss was broken, but the moment was intact. His fingers still rested in the home they had made in the hair at her temple as he whispered, "I love you."

Milan squeezed his neck with her hand and replied, "I love you more."

He laughed and leaned down for another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

The Legacy of the Rose

By: Ammendiana

__

Epilouge

The hot, humid summer air lay heavy on the shoulders of Mariemaia and her comrades as they lounged in the evening's setting sun. Only a little breeze flitted through the air, mocking them with its sweet relief for only precious seconds before departing to leave them at the mercy of the ruthless heat.

"I cannot _believe _you locked the dorm room and left the keys in there! Alex, as soon as we get back into the dormitory I'm going to kill you!" Mariemaia would have had a look of murder in her eyes if not for the fact that all her energy was being used to tell her boyfriend what a stupid thing he had done.

Alex tried to hit her, but it took so much energy that he stopped midway and groaned, "It's not my fault! You were all urging me to come on, and I forgot the keys. By the way, why are we waiting out here when the lobby's still open?" He opened his water bottle and poured on top of his sweaty hair.

Milan looked at him and snapped, "The reason we're not in there, genius, is that the air conditioner's broken and it's even hotter in there than it is out here. Now shut up; I'm wasting precious saliva talking to you."

Marcus moaned like a beached whale as he asked, "Why don't we all just go swim in the fake ocean?"

"Because being eaten by a shark is irreversible, unlike minor hear stroke," Octavia groaned as she rubbed an ice cube up and down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, but Tavvy, what a wonderful way to die." Rick moaned.

Rick was sweating so profusely that his shirt was sticking to his back like glitter to kindergarten paste. Antonia's look was almost demeaning as she snapped, "Oh, just take your Goddamn shirt off, Rick. Sweating away all your water isn't going to do any good. We can at least put aloe vera on a stupid sunburn."

Rick sighed and stripped his second skin away; joining the other men in shirtless-ness. Sweat still dripped down his back, and he was mumbling something about sweat and nasty germs to himself in his heat delirium.

But, then, something good happened. The sprinklers came on. Cool jets of fresh water poured over their bodies and they cheered. Then, like small children, they ran through the sprinklers, laughing and playing.

Alex grabbed Mariemaia as she ran past him, spinning her around so fast that the momentum caused them both to fall on the slick grass. She laughed with joy as he asked, "Why aren't we trying to find someone to unlock the door?"

Mariemaia pulled his braid playfully and declared, "Because it's a Saturday during summer break, we were supposed to be gone yesterday, and no one is here. We're waiting for Heero to bring us his key."

Milan sat in her wheelchair in the path of a steady stream of water from a broken sprinkler. The metal on her wheelchair steamed as the water hit it. Suddenly she shouted, "There he is! Our savior! Our messiah! Let the world rejoice, for Heero has come with the key!"

Rick was puzzled, "Why does Heero have the keys to their dorm?" He asked his sister.

"Because he doesn't lose things like everyone else. He considers it a mission." Octavia shook her red-gold curls, sending water everywhere. "Hell, I don't know."

"Alex, why don't you get ready to run?" Rick suggested.

"Why?" Alex inquired, confused.

"Because you're girlfriend never rescinded her threat to kick your ass. And we all know she could."

Alex's head darted from side to side worriedly and he caught Mariemaia's eyes in a almost panicked glance. She gave him a demonic smile and waved pleasantly. His legs took off almost faster than his torso, and he was nearly pulled off his feet entirely by Rick yanking his braid. Heero got out his slick black car and gave them a questioning look. Then, with a shrug to himself, threw the keys at them. Then he asked, "Why do I have your keys again, Milan?"

Milan caught the keys smoothly in one hand and answered, "Because you won't look through my stuff."

Heero looked at her and shrugged, "Hn."

Mariemaia walked up to Heero and punched him in the shoulder. He looked at her and she asked politely, "Do you want to help me kill Alex for locking me out of my dorm?"

Heero looked at his 'nephew' and gave a mock-regretful sigh, "Can't. Would love to, though. Maybe some other time, when he does some other stupid thing his father would do."

Alex took on the visage of someone highly offended and blew a raspberry at Heero and Mariemaia. Then he pointed out, "Hey, my dad is your best friend!"

Heero shrugged, "Just because he is my friend doesn't mean he doesn't do stupid things. Though I wonder why they haven't decreased over the years." This comment incited another rude sound from Alex.

Heero looked at his watch and stated, "Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you all some time."

There was a chorus of mixed farewells and even a few attempts at hugging (some of which succeeded). Then Heero ducked into his sleek black car and drove off.

Mariemaia, Alex, Rick, Marcus, Octavia, Milan, and Antonia all ran into the building and for Mariemaia and Milan's dorm, eager to leave the academy. Although Antonia had already graduated and Rick and Octavia had just graduated, they still were enthusiastic to leave for their respective vacation spots. Rick and Antonia were planning to spend their summer at Quatre's estate in the Middle East, and Octavia was planning to stay with her uncle, Trowa, and work on her moves. She claimed she didn't have enough stamina to keep up with an internship at the top off-planet medical hospital and needed to get back into shape. Alex, Milan, Mariemaia, and Marcus were going to stay at the Khushrenada estate for the first half of summer break and with Hilde and Duo for the second.

After everyone had grabbed his/her/their keys and whatever belongings they had left in the room, they all headed downstairs again, slowly. _It is strange how people think they are so eager to leave places like this and yet seem heartbroken when they do._ Mariemaia's thoughts were wistful and reminiscing.

"Why was your stuff in our room again?" Milan asked as she locked the door.

"Because we were going to go to breakfast and come back for it. They wanted to clean our rooms."

They all exited the building after they dropped off their keys. Antonia, Rick, and Octavia all had keys because they had stayed at the academy in abandoned dorm rooms for the last three weeks. Milan and Mariemaia dropped their keys off almost regretfully, realizing that they were never going to come back here to sleep, eat, and play again.

They walked down a long corridor towards the main parking lot. As they strolled, they passed by a succession of plaques, most of them new. Alex stopped short in his tracks and motioned for Mariemaia to come to him. She sighed exasperatedly and came, looking at the plaque that Alex was pointing at. Her name was printed on it, and she looked up to find that it was the school's sports' records plaque. It said, **FASTEST 'GAUNTLET' TIME: MARIEMAIA KHUSHRENADA 5:01:54.** Alex asked, "Why didn't you know about this plaque?"

Mariemaia shrugged, "I don't know."

They all gawked at the plaque and walked on.

As they often are, the goodbyes were sorrowful and wracked with emotion. The young women hugged each other and cried, and the young men shook hands, gave masculine hugs, and soon found themselves hugging crying women.

Antonia and Rick waved as they walked across the parking lot to Antonia's rented car. Octavia waved and gave everyone one more embrace before she went to drive away in her own car. Marcus, Milan, Alex, and Mariemaia all stood alone in the almost empty parking lot. Then, on a whim,

Mariemaia began to sing.

__

All my bags are packed,

I'm ready to go

I'm standing here outside your door

I hate to wake you up to say goodbye

But the dawn is breaking

it's early morn

The taxi's waiting he's blowin' his horn.

Already I'm so lonesome I could die.

So kiss me and smile for me,

tell me that you'll wait for me.

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

There's so many times I let you down,

so many times I 've played around

but I'll tell you now they don't mean a thing.

Every place I go I'll think of you,

every song I sing I'll sing for you.

When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring.

So kiss me and smile for me,

tell me that you'll wait for me.

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

And now the time has come to leave you,

one more time let me kiss you

then close your eyes and I'll be on my way.

Dream about the days to come

when I won't have to leave alone.

About the times when I won't have to say...

So kiss me and smile for me,

tell me that you'll wait for me.

Hold me like you'll never let me go.

'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane

don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh, babe, I hate to go.

I'm leavin' on a jet place,

I don't know when I'll be back again.

Oh babe, I hate to go.

But I'm leaving on a jet plane...

And as they drove away, a wind sailed through the trees and the sun set over the huge, hulking mass of the Preventer Academy, to rest for the days ahead.


End file.
